Flashpoint: Worlds' Finest
by CaptainTightPants12
Summary: Spinning out of Flashpoint, Helena Wayne and Power Girl try to come to terms with living in a new world where the doppelgängers of the people they knew aren't as familiar as they'd like.
1. Breakout

**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned DC Comics and/or any of it's associated characters or storylines, don't you think I'd be posting this in the funny pages for money instead of on the internet for free?

 **Summary:** Spinning out of _**Flashpoint**_ , Helena Wayne and Power Girl try to come to terms with living in a new world where the doppelgängers of the people they knew aren't as familiar as they'd like.

 **Chapter:** #1, _Breakout_

 **Author's Note:** Spinning out of the pages of Flashpoint, welcome to the sister series starring Helena Wayne and Karen Starr, better known as the Huntress and Power Girl! You don't have to read Flashpoint to understand this story, but you do need to know that this is set in the Flashpoint continuity, which has it's own universe. It's very similar to the DCU, but there's a lot of differences too. Like I said, you don't need to read Flashpoint to understand this story, but if you'd like to check out their backstory, make sure to look into chapter _**#91's**_ ** _S_** _ **ecret Origin: Spoilers**_ and then chapters _**#99**_ through _**#108**_ for when they appeared in Flashpoint!

This story spins directly out of the end of the recent ' _ **Voices in the Cave**_ ' arc! Enjoy!

* * *

She sniffed wildly, "Oh god, do you _smell_ that?"

Green Lantern frowned, "Ummm, you know that they don't sell _deodorant_ on _Oa_ , right?"

She shuddered, " _Ew_. No. Not _that_. I smell _food_. _Earth food_. No more weird, _alien_ food. I mean, Kilowog is a _great_ guy, but I couldn't stand to eat _one_ more meal of his cooking. I have _Kryptonian will_ , but it doesn't cover _that_. Food isn't meant to move _while_ you're eating it. Nor is it supposed to _survive_ my heat-vision. I definitely smell a _Starbucks_ too. Oa _needs_ a Starbucks."

"Now _that_ , I'm on board with," he grinned. "Race you there."

Power Girl snickered as she watched him speed down through the atmosphere. "What a _noob._ "

She blurred past him, causing him to spin out. He growled, "Show-off."

By the time that he got down to the Starbucks in Coast City, she was sitting there in civilian clothes, sipping her Carmel Macchiato. "You are _literally_ green with jealousy, Hal Jordan," she snickered at his glare.

He shook his head, "I'm so glad that I'm not going to have to hear _that_ joke anymore."

"You _know_ you're going to miss me."

"I'll miss having the _non-girl-scout_ version of Superman," he shrugged as he snatched the black coffee from her hands and took the seat opposite of her. "Certainly easier on the eyes than _Salakk_ is, though he's _just_ as bossy."

Power Girl rolled her eyes, "Oh simmer down, you could always team up with _Arisia_. She's a _cutie_ if I ever saw one."

He shook his head, "I'd have a better shot with _Aya._ "

"She is _mostly_ a computer program, you could probably get _Cyborg_ to put in a good word for you?"

"I kind of hate how you're like a _Lois Lane_ with _super-powers_ ," he chuckled.

She gave him her best ' _oh-really?_ ' look, "Everyone else seems to _love_ it."

"That's because _like_ Lois Lane, they're afraid to give you their _honest_ opinion," he sipped his coffee. "Or they're just too busy staring at your _boob window_. You know Bats told Barry that when he first started out, he used a _yellow logo_ to attract _bullets_ to his chest and away from his _face_. Is that what _you_ use it for so people can't figure out your _secret identity?_ "

"That's pretty _sassy_ for a guy that's just hiding his _cheek bones_ ," she glared.

Green Lantern shrugged, "You've seen my _butt_ in my costume. You know they're not looking at my _face_ ," he smirked as he leaned back in his chair. "Besides, you didn't hear that _Jaydian_ girl that I picked up complain, now did you?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure that girl was _Laira's_ cousin, and I'm pretty sure she's going to _murder_ you all _kinds_ of dead for it."

He chuckled, "She can get in _line_. Speaking of which, I've gotta find _Carol_. I haven't shown up for work in like _two months_."

"And I need to find _Hel_. When I left she was side-kicking for Batman. Hopefully she hasn't _killed_ him yet," she muttered as she pulled out her phone. "Look at that, I've still got _service_. I'm going to kiss _Victor_ when I see him."

"Is that _all_ it takes? Paying your _cellphone bill?_ "

She raised an eyebrow, "Do you know how much _roaming_ on Oa costs?"

"I _do_. I had Vic put _Bruce's_ card down for my automatic payments."

Power Girl snickered as she put her phone up to her ear, "I've _gotta_ remember to do that. Hmm... _Voicemail_. You'd think that a girl would be excited that her _bestie_ , and literally _only_ friend from her _birth universe_ , would be _calling_. I wonder what she's up to..."

 _ **. . . .what Helena Wayne is up to. . . .**_

She pulled the vibrating phone from her pocket, ' _Ah, man. Why can't she ever call when I'm not hanging from a light pole, breaking about a dozen homeland security laws?_ ' she thought to herself before putting it back in her pocket. When she glanced back downward, she noticed that the security guard had heard the vibrating. She dropped from the ceiling, fired her crossbow.

The sleeve of his shirt stabbed into the wall, he glanced back to see a fist flying into his face. Helena flinched, "I'm sorry, man. _Family_ business and all. Just put some _ice_ on it." When she pulled the arrow from the wall, he dropped to the floor unconscious.

Huntress grimaced, "I really hope that's the _only_ guy I've gotta do that to..."

She looked upwards at the iron gates, reading ' _Arkham Asylum._ ' Somehow, she wasn't hopeful that would be the case.

Racing through the wilderness of the island, she made her way towards the wing where they held the prisoners. It was odd to see the island in this configuration. Back where she was from, it had been destroyed after _the Titan incident_. This version of Arkham seemed so small in comparison. It's patients so few. She was confident that this wouldn't take long. She just had to find the right cell.

Her eyes scanned the horizon. She counted well over a dozen guards. She knew which one to look for though.

' _Not a hook, not a hook, not a hook, not a hook, oh yeah, that's a hook hand right there,_ ' she grinned to herself.

She'd made sure that Aaron Cash was still Aaron Cash on this world. And if Aaron Cash was guarding something, that meant it was something important. Like the wing of the Asylum where they kept the super-villains. Like the place that she was looking for. She made a wide turn to head towards him. She slid to a stop behind the bushes that he was walking past. She used one of her arrows to get a reflection as he walked by. She turned it to check his belt. ' _There is his security card. I wish Karen was here. She could've just blurred over there and snatched it off his belt without him even noticing. I hate having to do busy work,_ ' she sighed.

Narrowing her eyes, she spun and fired. The arrow snipped the chain that was holding the card just right and caused the card to drop to the ground without Cash even noticing. She grinned to herself and blew over her crossbow.

' _And that's how Robin- Er... that's how Huntress does that..._ ' she reminded herself.

Flipping over the bush, she sprinted over and grabbed the key before jumping off the bridge and landing down by the creek bed. She landed with an ' _Umph_.' Brushing the dirt off her knees, she eyed the grate that was on the underside of the bridge. Huntress used her grappling hook to get her way up there. She pulled her torch from her utility belt and melted the grate bars and slipped inside.

She crawled on her hands and knees as she made her way through the drainage duct. ' _It's going to be so much easier to clean this black suit than the old green and reds. Maybe I should invest in more outfits like Karen has_ ,' she mused.

Huntress came to the other end of the drainage duct and used her torch open it again.

Hopping down, she landed inside the Asylum's patient wing. In the distance, she could her a guard coming, so she quickly grappled up into the rafters. She caught the grate with her finger-tips as she swung upwards. Two guards made their pass, muttering to each other about how much they'd rather be elsewhere than on the job. "The only thing that makes it worthwhile is seeing _Poison Ivy_ in her cell, I am gunna be waiting _all night_ just to walk past her again, man," one of the guards muttered.

When they passed, she dropped back down. She quirked an eyebrow, ' _Sounds like they're all that way._ ' She made her way down where the guards had come from, coming to a corner and peeking down. The cells all had glass panels in front of them, though she felt that she could safely assume that the panels were far stronger than simply glass.

' _I don't want to alert the rest to my presence. I need to figure out where I'm going, and I need to figure out how to get there without being seen,_ ' she glanced upwards. 'Luckily _they're still using this old place. This is like a Wayne's delight._ '

Grappling up the rafters, she simply swung across until she reached the guard shack. She dropped down onto the roof and looked down through the ceiling fan to see that two were waiting inside. The guard looked to his companion, "Did you _see_ this? That Black Canary character tore things _up_ on the East Side. She's _so_ much better than Batman, dude."

"You only say that because she wears _fishnets_. You should've been here during the _Zero Year_ , man. Batman is the _boss_."

Huntress rolled her eyes. ' _I guess I get to look forward to him bragging about that at some point too. I hate how similar, yet how different our universes are. At least I'll get to shore up on one of the weak parts in a minute._ '

She pulled the blow-darts from her utility belt and fired them through the vent to knock them both out. Flipping down and slipping into the guard shack, she checked the list and grabbed one of their keys. ' _Looks like I need to find Cell #1940._ '

A quick glance informed her that she was looking at Cell #1917. ' _Of course it's going to be like dead center down the hall._ '

Back to the rafters she went, sliding past the other cells until she reached #1940. She dropped down to the ground and peeked inside the cell. It was too dark to see inside, but she jumped away from the glass when she heard, "Well, aren't _you_ a curious little cat?" the voice asked her. "Something tells me that ole _Jerry Arkham_ didn't change up the _uniforms_."

Grinning to herself, she grabbed at her utility belt. "Does this look like _standard_ Arkham issue?"

A face came into view, frowning and glancing up and down, "No... But it definitely reminds me of _somebody_ I know."

' _Don't smile, you're a Wayne... Don't smile, you're a Wayne... Don't smile, you're a Wayne..._ ' she told herself repeatedly. She swiped the key, but the lock didn't budge. She swiped it again and again, nothing. She frowned.

"We're _high-profile_ , that means _high-security_ ," the voice sounded amused. "You have to have one of the _shrink's_ keys too."

Huntress sighed and muttered, "Good thing _Dad_ always taught me to be _prepared_."

She could practically hear the eyebrow raise inside the cell, " _Daddy's girl_ , are we?"

"Not in the _slightest_ ," she smirked as she pulled the lock-picking tools from her belt and in a flash had the door open.

Stepping out into the moonlight that was dripping through the windows above, Selina Kyle tried to resist a grin and failed. She looked up at her liberator, "I've tried to pick that lock a _thousand_ times. How did you _do_ that?"

"What can I say? My _Mom_ taught me a thing or two," Huntress smiled.

Selina nodded approvingly, "Your mother sounds like a _very_ admirable woman."

Trying to resist her own grin and failing, Huntress shook her head, "You have _no_ idea."

In the distance, they could hear the guards returning to their post. They exchanged looks, nodded to each other in silence as if they'd done it a million times before, catching both of them off-guard. They didn't wait to talk about it though, as they disappeared into the darkness as the guards rounding the corner. "I'm just saying, Poison Ivy has _red_ _hair_. Who doesn't love _red hair_ , man?"

When Huntress and Catwoman reached the edge of Arkham Island, they were both out of breath. Huntress bent over to catch her breath while Selina closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the air on her face.

"So what was _this_ all about?"

She glanced upwards, one eye still closed, "What was _what_ all about?"

Selina eyed her carefully once again, "Why did _Batman_ send you?"

"What?"

"I know _Batman_ when I _see_ him, and you've got Batman written _all_ over you, Pretty," she quirked an eyebrow. "Last time I checked, _he_ was the one that put me in here in the _first_ place. Why would he send you to break me _out?_ "

Huntress shook her head, "Batman _didn't_ send me to break you out. I _don't_ work for Batman."

She narrowed her eyes, "And you expect me to _believe_ that?"

"I don't really _care_ if you believe that or not. I came here to break you _out_ of that place. You _don't_ belong there. That's _all_ the matters to me," Huntress said firmly, but she knew that she was just confirming what Selina already knew. There was some Wayne in her.

Selina watched her carefully, "He's going to _know_ that I've broken out of here. Aren't you worried what he'll _think?_ "

She shrugged, " _I_ won't tell if _you_ don't tell."

Normally, she wouldn't have bought that. Normally, she would've pressed. But there was something interesting about this girl. There was something that she found herself curious about. And what could she say? Curiosity did kill the cat after all. "Fair enough. _Now_ what? Are we going to be _best pals_ now? You break me out, and now we _team-up_ and fight _crime?_ "

"I _told_ you, all I cared about was getting you _out_ of there. You can do whatever you _want_ now."

Selina grinned as she looked at the ground, "You know, I can tell when Batman is _lying_ too." When she looked up, the Huntress was gone. Selina scanned the horizon for a moment before shaking her head. "Well now you're just _proving_ my point, Kid," she muttered to herself more than anything. "I guess I'll have to go get the answers for _myself_ then."

A few yards away, the Huntress watched as Selina made her way towards the water as she made her escape. She swallowed roughly as she considered the consequences of her actions. ' _You promised yourself you'd save her, Hel... That didn't mean just getting her out of Arkham... Remember Dad's rules for being a tail on a suspect... Don't let her catch you following... You've got a job to do..._ '

As Selina began to swim, she jumped from the tree and began to follow. A guard flashed his flashlight towards the water because he thought he saw something. She fired one of her non-lethal arrows and knocked him out, and jumped onto the flashlight to keep any other guards from noticing. Huntress saw Selina look back before turning to the water and swimming again.

' _Don't worry, Mom... I've got your back... I just hope I know what I'm doing..._ '

 _ **. . . .to be continued. . . .**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what did you think?! I've been planning a spin-off for ages now, and I just couldn't decide if I wanted to do it with Power Girl and Huntress, or if I wanted to do it with the Birds of Prey. There's a very good chance that the Birds could end up being a part of this story, but for right now, I really want to focus on Power Girl and Huntress. I'm really excited with the story that I have in mind for these two, and I can't wait to see what you all think! Anyways, Power Girl is back! This will be a big deal because in case you have forgotten, she left to find out where the Kara of this universe was! That will come up! Huntress has broken Catwoman out! What does that mean?! What will Batman have to say about this?! That will come up! I can't wait to hear what you all though, and I'll see you all in two weeks when chapter two comes out! Until then, shoot me some reviews!


	2. Reunion

**Review Comments:**

 _ **Jas- El -**_ They'll definitely be showing up, just as these characters will be showing up in Flashpoint. And you guessed it, that is why Selina was in the Batcave in Flashpoint! One of the examples on how things will cross paths, though in the future, it probably won't be as important to read both in case people only want to read one, though hopefully it'll be a much richer experience to read both. I think you'll like what I've got in store in this first arc!

 _ **JamesTKent**_ \- Thanks! Might just find out in this one! haha.

 _ **Marius**_ \- Thanks! The italics are a juggling act, I will admit. I used to not use them at all, and then someone suggested it to me because they thought it made the inflections easier to pick up on, but I'm always debating when and where to put them in there. Will keep that in mind moving forward! Thanks for the feedback!

 **Author:** CaptainTightPants12

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned DC Comics and/or any of it's associated characters or storylines, don't you think I'd be posting this in the funny pages for money instead of on the internet for free?

 **Summary:** Spinning out of _**Flashpoint**_ , Helena Wayne and Power Girl try to come to terms with living in a new world where the doppelgängers of the people they knew aren't as familiar as they'd like.

 **Chapter:** #2, _Reunion_

 **Author's Note:** The status quo has been established for these two, and it's time to find out what happens next! Enjoy!

* * *

Her phone vibrated violently on the desk. ' _Everybody... Yeah... Rock your body... Yeah... Everybody..._ '

She swatted her phone as she bounced around on one leg, trying to get her boot off. "Yeah. _no,_ " she grunted as she got the clasp undone and the boot came flying off. She nearly toppled over before she caught herself. Glaring at the boot, she thought to herself, ' _Cat-like reflexes did not run in the family, that much is sure._ '

There was something just more clunky and heavy about her Huntress gear compared to when she was the Robin. Most of the costume was appropriated from that gear, but she was still getting used to the additional padding. The crossbow. The utility belt. She needed to be more prepared now because she was running solo. She didn't have two guardian angels to have her back anymore. It was just her. She grimaced as the phone vibrated again, ' _Well, not just me._ '

' _Everybody... Yeah... Rock your body... Yeah... Everybody... Backstreets back... Alright!_ '

Helena groaned, "Where they ever _good_ in the first place?"

"I was slap that purple get-up right _off_ your face," a voice called from behind her.

Flinching, she turned around slowly, "I know what you're thinking-"

"Screening my calls?" Karen asked. "Could you _be_ more of a Wayne right now?"

"I was busy!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Oh. I know. I _heard_."

Helena's glanced to the clock, "That was like an hour ago."

Karen gave her a look of pity, "I know that we're new on _this_ earth, but we're honorary Justice League members. I was raised by Lois Lane. I know what's going on, _as_ it's going on, if not _before_ it's going on."

"Say _going on_ again," Helena rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she glared. "Besides, I have _the Kord_ on my phone."

She frowned, "What the hell is _the Kord_?"

"It's like if you combined Twitter, Facebook, and Tumblr into one app. Ted Kord invented it."

"Like, Blue Beetle Kord from back home?"

Karen nodded, "Apparently. But this Teddy seems more like a _Mark Zuckerberg_ type."

She shook her head, "This Earth is so weird."

"What's weird, is that you, a crime fighter extraordinaire, are breaking people out of prison!"

Helena sat down on the edge of the bed and started to remove the rest of her gear, "It's not a _prison_. It's a... You know, it's a place where they _hold_ the criminally insane until... You know... They're _not_ criminally insane anymore."

"You know that if I actually slap you, it's probably going to _kill_ you, right?"

"What was I supposed to do?!"

She scoffed, "Oh, I don't know, follow the law?"

Helena narrowed her eyes, "She didn't belong in that place, and you know it. She's one of _us._ "

"Is she?" Karen asked. "This isn't the same Earth that we come from, Hel. Just because the faces look the same and both worlds' have awesome musical geniuses like the _Backstreet Boys_ , doesn't mean that it's the same. Trust me. I know. I just spend a month in freakin' outer-space with Hal Jordan, just to get slapped in the face with that realization."

She flopped down on the bed next to Helena, causing her to look over slowly, "Nothing?"

Karen put an arm over her face and sighed, "If Kara Zor-El got off Krypton at _all_ , she didn't take the same path that I took when _I_ came. Or any other way that I could think of. Then again, I guess it _is_ just like back home. Only me and Kal."

"And those scruffy looking dudes in the _Phantom Zone,_ " Helena poked her side.

"Ha!" Karen snickered. "I'd rather go home with Ursa."

Groaning, Helena threw her mask at Karen, "You've been hanging out with Hal too long."

"And you've been running solo without my _wisdom_ to guide you too long," she sat up. "Seriously, what were you thinking, Hel? You know he's going to be be pissed, right? He's going to _kill_ you."

She waved her off, "It's none of his business."

Karen let out a laugh, "You're kidding, right?"

"She's not like the rest of the people he put in there," Helena sighed as she opened the closet at the foot of her bed to put away her gear. "She didn't belong in there, and I'm going to help her get back _on_ track."

"What makes you think that _you_ can get her on track? Or that she was _ever_ on track?"

Helena glared, "You know who she was."

She shook her head, "I know who she was back _home_. But this isn't back home, Hel. This a _New Earth_ with new histories and even murkier futures. Do you even know _how_ your parents met?"

"Of course," Helena rolled her eyes. "They met when _Harvey Dent_ held half of Old Town hostage-"

"No. That's not it _at all_ , Hel," Karen sighed. "That's my point. Did you know who Selina Kyle used to be? She used to be a _dominatrix_ on the East End. I flirted with Vic a bit and he let me look into Bruce's files. The first time they met? She tried to _kill_ him because there was some dust-up with a prostitute that she looked after. When she became Catwoman, it wasn't to protect Old Town like your mom did. She was _robbing_ people. She clawed off half of _Falcone's_ face."

She frowned, " _Carmine_ Falcone? The mob boss?"

Karen nodded, "Yeah. She wasn't some nicey-nice who moonlighted as _Robin Hood_. She was a flat out criminal from the get-go. Sure, she's helped Batman out a few times apparently, but she's got _way_ less of a track record than your mom."

"How do you know about all of this?"

She gave her a ' _really?_ ' look, "How many times do I have to say this? I was raised by _Lois Lane_. I looked into all of their histories when we got here. Just because I play goofy and I play up the blonde hair, doesn't mean that I'm not doing my _homework_ as I go along. Quite frankly, I'm surprised you aren't three steps ahead of me like usual."

Helena looked at the ground, "I've been _distracted_."

"You've been _emotional_ ," Karen smiled. "You've been more Kyle and less Wayne. Not the worst thing in the world, but it's time to face facts. We're in _uncharted_ waters. And we need to trust that he knows what he's dong."

"You didn't meet her," she shook her head. "She was _just_ like her."

Karen squeezed her arm, "I'm sure. But you know that you _have_ to talk to him. He's going to want to know what you were thinking. And he's going to want you to _deal_ with this when it goes south."

" _If_ it goes south," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, come on, Hel, we both know that it just wouldn't be us if it _didn't_ ," Karen smiled.

She laughed, "I guess not."

They would undoubtedly dive into the story of Karen's trip into space. And of course what Helena had gotten up to besides helping people break out of they hold the criminally insane until they weren't criminally insane anymore. What neither of them noticed was the person perched on the fire-escape peering inside.

The blinds flickered back and forth, giving her a glimpse into their conversation. A glimpse into their world.

Having just seen his face, having just heard his voice and seen his eyes, she was more sure than ever. There was more to this than meets the eye and she was just too curious of a cat to not find out what the story was behind there.

 _ **. . . .later. . . .**_

"Just be careful, Hel," Karen put her hand on her shoulder.

She smiled softly, "Weren't you the one that told me my Dad might be inside there somewhere?"

"I'm not saying that what you did was _wrong_. I just think that you might be trying to force this because we've lost everything we've known. Trust me, there were weepy days when I used Kilowog like a _kleenex_. And I know that I'm not the person to talk because I've got Lois and Clark. I just don't want you to be any more heartbroken than you _need_ to be."

"You're the happy, flowery one," Helena shook her head. "That means I've gotta be the dark and mysterious one."

Karen chuckled, "Nah. We can be all about Girl Power and awesomeness. _Buck the trend._ "

She laughed, "You are a trend-setter."

"Is that a jab at my new costume? Because it's getting _rave_ reviews out on the outer-rim," she poked Helena's shoulder.

Helena rubbed at her shoulder, "Would you be careful? You almost knocked my shoulder out of socket."

"You are still milking that broken arm from when we were _twelve_ , aren't you?"

"Pillow fights aren't supposed to send people _through_ walls!" she laughed.

She shook her head, "Yeah, yeah. Like your parent's were rich enough to cover the damage."

Twisting her face into fake pain, "But what about the _emotional_ damage, Kare? You can't put a price on that."

"I'm going to set your teddy bear on fire again," she glared warningly.

She narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at Karen, "You touch _Mr. Snuggles_ and I'll rip the ears off that ridiculous stuffed bunny of yours all over again. You can take _that_ to the bank, Blondie."

Karen waved her hand at her and walked over to the window, opening it and stepping out onto the fire escape. She leaned down and shook her head, "I'm going to go check in with Kal and Lois, maybe swing by the League. God knows that they've been needing the big guns while I've been gone. I'm sure all Hell has broken loose in my absence."

"You were in the League for like _five days_ before you left, get over yourself," Helena chuckled.

"And I had to stop _Apollo_ from taking over the world," she wagged her head. "I'll catch you later, Hel."

She waved as Karen took off into the skies, making her way over to the window to close it. She looked up at the stars and sighed. She may not always see eye-to-eye with the girl, but she was glad that Karen was back. Helena closed the window and turned back to the bedroom and sat down on the bed and opened a book. A breeze blew past and the pages of her book flittered away from her finger tips. She glanced back towards the window, which was now open.

When she turned back, she nearly jumped out of skin. "We need to _talk_..."

 _ **. . . .to be continued. . . .**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what did you think?! Who is in Helena's apartment? What's the fall-out going to be for her breaking Selina Kyle out of Arkham? How do you think Batman is going to feel about all of this? Things are about to pick up as we jump into the meat of our first arc, which I'm very excited about. But until then, shoot me some reviews and let me know what you thought! I'll see you in two weeks when we find out what's going to happen next!


	3. Trust

**Review Comments:**

 **LoisNClark4Ever -** You'll have to read on to find out who it was! haha. But I can tell you this, I don't think Selina would take that news all that well! hahaha. We'll find out how Bruce feels about all of this in very due time, and I think that you'll like how it all turns out! This story takes place just a hair behind Flashpoint right now, but you'll find out all of that when you read this one! I'm excited for you to see what happens next though!

 **Guest -** Thanks! That's been my style over in my other works, and I feel like it makes the story a lot more relatable and ultimately I think people care a little more, plus the humor doesn't hurt! haha.

 **Marius -** Thanks! That's the goal! The chemistry is key for these two, so I'm glad to hear it's working out! And yeah, I kind of sped-proof-read the last chapter because I was up against the gun, sorry about that!

 **Author:** CaptainTightPants12

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned DC Comics and/or any of it's associated characters or storylines, don't you think I'd be posting this in the funny pages for money instead of on the internet for free?

 **Summary:** Spinning out of _**Flashpoint**_ , Helena Wayne and Power Girl try to come to terms with living in a new world where the doppelgängers of the people they knew aren't as familiar as they'd like.

 **Chapter:** #3, _Trust_

 **Author's Note:** The status quo has been established for these two, and it's time to find out what happens next! Enjoy!

* * *

Once her skin was firmly back on her body, she released a glare that could have put daggers through a kryptonian. Her sights were firmly set upon the man that had snuck into her apartment. For a talk. "I'm _not_ Gordon. You can't just show up out of the darkness and say something in that deep voice to scare _the crap_ out of me," she glared.

"You're lucky that's _all_ you're getting," Batman gritted his teeth. "What were you thinking?"

"I already had this chat, don't need to have it _again_ ," she waved her hand as she made to get her gear. "Karen gave me the whole run-down from _Bat-Dad's_ perspective. Besides, I need to get out on patrol."

He got between her and her gear, "I know that you think-"

"I really hope that the rest of that statement is, ' _I know that you think my opinion doesn't matter, and you're right, because I am not the all knowing czar known as Batman._ ' Because I _am_ right."

"Helena-"

She let out a long sigh, "What?"

Batman took off his cowl and looked her in the eyes, "Maybe you _are_ right. She... She's not a _bad_ person. She's dangerous, but she's not like a lot of the people that I've put into Arkham. I've known Selina a long time. She _wants_ to do the right thing, but she has a _problem_. The truth is that she gets a _rush_ from being a thief, and she can't help herself. She gets herself into bad situations. It's a _compulsion_. She needs help. But maybe Arkham isn't the _best_ place for her."

Helena's eyes were like saucers, "I'm... I'm glad to hear you say that..."

"I said _maybe_ ," he furrowed his brow as he got serious again. "And you've chosen to do this. I'm going to hold _you_ accountable for whatever happens next. You've brought on this burden, and I'm _trusting_ you to handle it. Her actions are your responsibility, Helena. I'll be watching for when this gets out of hand."

She nodded slowly, "You mean _if_ this gets out of hand."

He held her gaze for a long moment, "You know what I meant."

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "You're the Batman. You should be kicking my ass right now."

Batman put his cowl back on, "You survived the _Crime Syndicate_. You had my back when we went up against _Ra's al Ghul_. You have _Alfred's_ trust. And most importantly, I know the look that you have in your eye when you talk about this. I could put her back a _thousand_ times, and you'd break her out a _thousand and one_ times. You believe in her. You believe that she could be the person that you knew back on your Earth. And I believe in you. I believe you'll do everything in your power to help her, and I know you'll do the right thing when it comes down to it. And I'm _trusting_ you, Helena."

She almost whispered as she recalled their conversation in the cave all that time ago. "You're meeting me _half-way_."

He nodded, "I'm giving you a chance. Don't make me regret it."

"I won't."

"So... _Where_ are you patrolling tonight?" he asked with the faintest hint of a smile.

Helena grinned as she cocked her cross-bow, "With the Joker _missing_ , someone has had to take up command of his crew and I hear they're being led into all kinds of nasty business by a lady with a _giant hammer_. How could I resist?"

He led the way to the balcony, "How indeed?"

 _ **. . . .elsewhere. . . .**_

She landed on the fire-escape, juggling the Chinese food in her arms. "I brought your favorite!" she knocked on the glass with her forehead, balancing the soy sauce container with her chin. "Come on now, open up the window, I've already nuked this stuff like _four_ times with my heat-vision. I don't think MSG agrees with it. Might not _survive_ a fifth time."

Karen put her back to the brick-wall, waiting for someone to answer. After another moment, she used her super-hearing to check for people inside. "Hey, Kal- _lark!_ " she panicked for a moment. "No one heard me. _Good._ Lois? You guys home?" She didn't hear any heartbeats inside of the apartment. She widened the search. "Not in Metropolis either. That's weird."

Setting the Chinese food down on the fire-escape, she pinched the lock to break it off the window sill and stepped into Clark's apartment. A quick look around at the layer of dust told her nobody had been around in a while.

She glanced at the answering machine, dozens of new messages. "I can't believe he still has an _answering machine_."

There was a knock at the door.

"Finally, I'm not alone on planet Earth," she muttered under her breath. She grabbed the handle and swung it open.

"Geeze, CK! I've been looking all over for you- _Woah!_ " the boy shouted when he caught sight of Karen. "You are definitely _not_ Clark Kent, I have the wrong apartment, I am _so_ sorry," he blushed crimson.

She couldn't help but smile, " _Jimmy Olsen_ , right?"

His eyes got big, "What?"

"Isn't that your _name_ , Red?" she chuckled.

"How...?"

Karen grinned, "I'm Clark's cousin. _Karen._ He's told me about you before. You guys work together at the Planet? I've seen your pictures in the paper. Very good stuff. I dig the _framing_. Very old school."

His mouth hung agape, "I can't afford a _fancy_ camera yet. I'm just an _intern_. I use my dad's old camera. Are you really Clark's cousin? Because you don't look _anything_ like him. You're all... _woah_... and he's all... well... _Clark._ "

"I assure you, we are in fact cousins. Grew up around _corn_ , heard Uncle John talk way too much about _the Dukes of Hazard_ for some reason, and Aunt Martha was scared of _clowns_. It was a whole thing. But the Kents aren't home right now, so what can I do you for, Red? Something _brewing?_ Did Lex Luthor build robots again? He _does_ that, ya know?"

Jimmy's mouth moved up and down, but words failed to come out for a moment, "The -wait, did you just say _the Kents?_ "

"Right. They're not- _Right_. I meant Lois and Clark. They're not home right now."

He frowned, "Wait, Are they living _together_ now?"

Karen looked around and then shook her head, "This place is _way_ too clean for Lois to be living here."

"Yeah... I lost a shoe in her excess _desk-clutter_ once," he nodded slowly. "I think something _lives_ in her bottom desk drawer too. I'm too scared to _look_ , and I'm even more scared to _ask_ her."

She waved her hand, "It's probably just one of _Cat Grant's pets_ being held hostage."

He scrunched up his face in approval, "I hadn't thought of that. Good call."

"So, you were here because...?" Karen chuckled.

"Oh, right, well, I mean, there's some woman walking around in _New Troy_ , shooting lightning out of her hands and calling out for Superman. She looks like a _blue-haired_ version of that shock-jock who got electrocuted at her live-show in Centennial Park a while back. I thought she was in a _coma_ , but apparently she woke up," Jimmy explained.

Karen grinned ear-to-ear and nodded slowly, "I'm sure that they would _love_ to cover that, but I'll tell you what, how about you and I take a spin by there and I'll see if I can't take notes for them?."

Jimmy frowned, "Oh, are you a reporter _too?_ "

"No, but let's just say this might be the _spark_ I've been looking for," she followed him out the door.

 _ **. . . .Gotham. . . .**_

She grabbed into her utility belt and twisted the rod in the pattern that only she knew as she threw it. It expanded into her bo-staff as it jammed into the concrete, the other end clocking the goon square in the forehead. He grabbed at his face as he twisted in agony, "Why you little-" a knee crashed into his face as she flipped over him.

"Awww, you noticed, I _have_ been working out," Huntress landed on the other side.

Behind her head, she could hear the swoosh of the hammer flying towards her head, causing her to duck and swing her leg out behind her to knock her attacked to the ground. "Doh!" she growled as she landed on her backside. "You'se gunna be _real_ thin when I smash yer brains in with the ole _Comedy Club_ , ya damn _Bat-Buddy!_ "

Huntress grinned as she got to her feet, "The name is _Huntress_ , Quinn, and you're no _Thor_ with that hammer."

Jumping to her feet, Harley Quinn began to swing wildly, "Thor? Do I look like one of dem _floozies_ , fawning over all that fake muscle?! I like my men _thin_ and _lanky_ , like my _Mr. J!_ That's what a _real_ man looks like!"

"I gotta tell you sister," she ducked and dived to avoid Harley's hammer. "If you couldn't take a hint over his _purple suit_ ," she ducked again. "The _flower_ he's got penned to it," she back flipped over a errant swing, "or the fact that he's in love with _Batman_ himself," she kicked the hammer from Harley's hands, "you might need a shrink _yourself._ "

Harley growled loudly, "Don't you dare talk about my Mr. J like that!"

Caught up in how much fun she was having, she forgot that Harley was very fast and very capable of being a force to reckon with when she was angry. She tackled Huntress to the ground, trading blows. "He might be outta town right now, figuring out how to deal with everything that Bat-Brains has put 'em through, but Mr. J is _gunna_ be back and he's going to have Batman's head on lance! It'll look _perfect_ next to my matching one with _your_ head on it!"

Huntress eyed her cross-bow while avoiding blows from Harley, she delivered an elbow to the side of Harley's face. "Oh dammit, your make-up better _not_ stain this suit," Huntress growled as she rolled for her crossbow.

"Why I oughta-"

Two arrows flew at her face, jerking her backwards as they pinned the hairbands of her ponytails to the brick wall. "Why you oughta just _hang_ ," Huntress got to her feet. Harley snapped one of the hairband to try and free herself, but Huntress sent a right-hook her way to knock her to the ground and snap the second one. "Stay down, Quinn."

She looked up with a pitiful look as she wiped some blood from the corner of her mouth, "I'm glad the B-Man has got himself a sidekick so _I'll_ have someone to beat up on the next time we meet up."

"The next time we meet up, I hope you'll have enough common sense to _ditch_ the clown," Huntress sighed.

Slapping the cuffs on her wrists, she pulled Harley up and walked her towards the street. Batman dropped down beside her in silence as they made way towards the sirens. After a moment, he spoke up. "I'm impressed."

"You _should_ be."

Harley blew a raspberry, "Holy bananas, B-Man, can't you tell that I _let_ her win?! I was sick of baby-sitting all of Mr. J's goons and needed a _break_! Don't be giving that girl a _big head_ , she'll look just like _you!_ "

Behind her back, Harley couldn't see the small smile that they shared at that comment. They walked her to the GCPD cars that were in-coming and handed her over to the authorities to take her to Arkham. They made their way back up to the roof tops and watched over the city for a moment before Batman spoke up. "I _meant_ what I said, by the way. I _was_ impressed with how you handled Quinn. She's not to be taken lightly. Things can get out of hand in a hurry."

"Trust me, I'm _all_ too familiar with Harley. She's a complicated one."

"Well, I'm glad that I got to see you go up against her _in-person_ , because I'm heading out of town on League business, and I wanted to make sure that Gotham had someone looking after it while I'm gone," Batman nodded.

She smirked, "Leaving Gotham to _me?_ And here I thought you were _mad_ at me."

He gave her a serious look, "I've told Alfred to relay any trouble to you for the time being. That includes any trouble that _Selina Kyle_ gets herself into until I get back. There are _other_ allies in the city, and if you need help, Alfred will be able to patch you through to them. Though I'm sure your _unique_ knowledge of the city might be more than enough."

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with the League? You do remember that I'm an _honorary_ member now, right?"

"It's a matter for the _original_ members to handle," he said firmly.

Huntress scoffed lightly, "How mysterious."

He pushed a button on his gauntlet and she could hear the Bat-Wing incoming. "Most of the crazies have been put away in Arkham for the time being, but you know as well as I do how things can _snowball_ in Gotham. Give Alfred a call, and he'll fill you in on the statuses of the _heavy hitters_." The Bat-Wing hovered over head, the bay hatch opened and he fired his grapple gun. "Be safe, Helena. I'll touch base with you when I get a chance."

She gave him a small nod, all that he needed to see, and then he grappled away.

She held a hand over her face as the Bat-Wing fired up and launched off into the distance. She shook her head slowly for a moment, " _So_ dramatic." She put her fingers to her ear. "Hey Alfie, where are all the _hip, happening parties_ tonight?"

" _Ah, Miss Helena, it's so good to be hearing from you,_ " his voice sounded into her ear.

"Looks like I'm on _Gotham-duty_ tonight, don't be afraid to give me the big stuff. I'm in a good mood. Throw me _Killer Croc_. Throw me _Bane_. Heck, let's recreate scenes from _Ghost_ with _Clayface_ ," she grinned.

There was a hesitation on his end, " _Well... there is one thing Master Bruce wanted me to bring to your attention..._ "

Huntress groaned, "Oh god... He _planned_ this, didn't he?"

" _Well, he did have me check on the availability of your partner, whom is having quite the showdown in Metropolis I might add, because you're probably going to need back-up. I'm afraid Miss Kyle has gotten herself into a bit of trouble again._ "

"What did she do _now?_ "

He cleared his throat, "I assume that there was an _Oswald Cobblepot_ on your Earth, wasn't there?"

 _ **. . . .to be continued. . . .**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well?! What did you think?! Power Girl vs. Livewire! Huntress vs. Harley Quinn! And now Catwoman has gotten herself into some trouble with the Penguin?! That can't end well! I'm very excited for you all to find out what happens next, because it's going to be the start of the meaty parts of this first arc! Big things are a-coming, and I can't wait to hear what you all thought! Shoot me some reviews and I'll see you all in two weeks! Thanks again!


	4. Pants

**Review Comments:**

 _ **LoisNClark4Ever**_ \- I think they both need each other in a way, and I'll definitely be exploring their relationship as we move forward. I'm excited for that dynamic to play out just as I'm excited for Karen's relationship with Los and Clark. I loved getting to write Harley for once. I love that character. I'm glad that you dug it! haha. Catwoman has got her own agenda per usual, and Helena will just have to learn to deal with it, but I'm definitely excited too! And yes, one of the things that I feel is lacking in Flashpoint is appearances by Jimmy Olsen, and I think I might just get my fix over in this story! haha. He'll be sticking around long-term, I think. And I saw that in the Supergirl trailer. I'm actually really excited to see how that show turns out! Glad to see a super-hero that WANTS to be a super-hero. It's awesome.

 **Author:** CaptainTightPants12

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned DC Comics and/or any of it's associated characters or storylines, don't you think I'd be posting this in the funny pages for money instead of on the internet for free?

 **Summary:** Spinning out of _**Flashpoint**_ , Helena Wayne and Power Girl try to come to terms with living in a new world where the doppelgängers of the people they knew aren't as familiar as they'd like.

 **Chapter:** #4, _Pants_

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this one is late! Hopefully it will have been worth the wait!

* * *

"Damn it, I wish these _sleeves_ could roll up," she grumbled under her breath. "This would be such an _awesome picture_ if I could roll up my sleeves. Get your game together, PG. You _literally_ brought the photographer."

She glance back at Jimmy Olsen, who was snapping pictures with a fury.

Jimmy looked around muttering to himself, "I can't believe that Karen is _missing_ this."

Power Girl scrunched up her face as her super-hearing picked that up, ' _That never gets old._ ' She looked down at the white-skinned pixie with a blue mohawk standing in the center of the intersection, electricity blasting from her fingertips. She was shouting some nonsense. She snapped her fingers and she appeared on the mega-screens overhead.

"Hey Mr. Superman! Why don't you come on out and give a girl an exclusive?! Or do you only do that with _Lois Lane?!_ "

Stepping towards her, Power Girl called out, "Well, you know, Superman, he's a _one lady_ kind of guy. But I haven't gotten my _own_ shock-jock crazy, so why don't you and I sit down and have a chat?"

Her eyes narrow, "I didn't sign up for the _B-Squad_ , though in your case, maybe it's more like the _D-Squad_."

Jaw dropping open, Power Girl mock-laughed, "Ha... Ha... Ha... Boob jokes. I've _never_ heard that before. You're one to talk. Who cuts a lightning bolt into the chest of their costume? And seriously? Tone down the _eye make-up_."

"This is how my skin looks after what that caped buffoon did to me!" she pointed her finger like a gun and caused a taxi to explode off the ground with electricity, it hurtled through the air spinning towards Power Girl.

Catching it by the bumper, Power Girl set it down on the curb. "I got the 411 on you. Sounds like you're a loud-mouth that wouldn't get off a stage in the middle of a _lightning storm_ , and what happened was _your_ fault."

"I got his freak genes because _he_ got us electrocuted!"

She fired another blast of electricity that blew out the store windows, Power Girl turned and disintegrated the glass with her heat vision to keep the civilians from getting blasted by the shards. "I think that's more than enough of that, _Corpse Bride_. I was enjoying having a _new_ crazy, but there were _kids_ over there. Not cool, Blue. Not cool at _all_."

Livewire glared, "What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"I used to know this really annoying kid from the _30th Century_ ," Power Girl offered. "And I learned _this_ little trick."

She frowned, "From the what?" Power Girl blew out a gust of arctic breath that covered the street in ice. Livewire laughed as she floated above the ice, "What was _that_ supposed to do?" Power Girl zoomed and pinned her to the ground, using her heat vision to melt the ice. "What are you- Ah! Ah! _No!_ " she shouted as her powers started to short out.

Power Girl grimaced as she got some of the backlash of the electricity, but she held in there.

"That's right. Sleepy time, Crazy," she grumbled.

She waited for Livewire to pass out, her powered shorted out. And then she stood up, shaking off the excess electricity that was still racing through her. A police officer rushed to her side, "That was amazing, who _are_ you?"

Grinning, she blew the bangs out of her face, "People in the know call me _Power Girl_."

 _ **. . . .later. . . .**_

"I know, I _can't_ believe I missed it either. I got my purse stuck in the revolving door at Starbucks," Karen laughed as she put the key that she had found inside Lois and Clark's apartment into the door. "I feel like _such_ an idiot."

Jimmy shook his head, "Don't worry about it, CK does stuff like that all the time. I can't imagine how much the guy pays in _dry-cleaning bills_. I feel like anytime anything happens, he ends up _spilling_ his coffee in his lap. He's a _total_ klutz."

She chuckled, "Runs in the family I guess." They entered the apartment, "Which _still_ isn't home."

"Maybe they're chasing down a lead or something?"

"Yeah... I'm sure that it's something like that," she checked her phone again, no response from the League.

He shrugged, "They're all over the globe it seems. I think the last I heard they were going to _Denver_ or something to chase down a lead about an old cop friend. Mr. White was ranting about it the other day."

Karen frowned. The only friend that she could think of that was associated with Denver was J'onn J'onzz, but she didn't know why they would have to go to Denver to see him. He was the Martian Manhunter. And when he wasn't at work, he was at the Watchtower. J'onn didn't have much of a social life. Maybe it was something else.

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll just have to hook up with them some other time."

He nodded, "Yeah, when you hear from them, tell them that I was looking for them. They didn't get the first hand look at the whole thing with Livewire and that Power Girl, but if I know Lois Lane, she's going to _want_ that headline."

She gave him a nudge, "You were there. Why don't _you_ write it?"

"Uh... So, the _other_ thing I know about Lois Lane, is that she _would_ kill me."

Karen smiled, "You tell her if she's got a _problem_ with it, she can come talk to _me_ , alright, Red?"

Jimmy blushed, "Uh... Alright... _Yeah_... I'll tell her _that._ "

"That's a good boy," she smirked as she opened the apartment door again. "Don't be a stranger, Olsen. I'm sure that I'll be seeing more of you down the road. I'm planning on hanging out around Metropolis for a while."

He grinned, "Yeah, that would be nice. I'll see you around, Karen."

She nodded and closed the door once he had left. She turned and looked at the room. Her vision doing double-time as she looked for some kind of answer. ' _I don't know where the hell you two have scampered off to, but I'm starting to get worried here._ ' Then her eyes grew wide. ' _Of course. Maybe they're at Kal's other place._ '

 _ **. . . .elsewhere. . . .**_

Using Alfred's coordinates, she found the building on the East End that belonged to Oswald Cobblepot. A quick browse on _the Kord_ told her that it used to be some sort of museum. Once upon a time, it had been called the Cyrus Pinkney Institute of Natural History before it had been rundown and replaced years ago. It was a far cry from the Iceberg Casino that she knew Cobblepot kept on the other end of the city, but perhaps that was by design. This Cobblepot was a little bit better of keeping on the up and up than the one she had once known did. The Iceberg Casino was the front, and this rundown shell of a museum was where he did his dirty work. When the Cobblepot mask came off, and the Penguin emerged.

Like most of the buildings in Gotham, she was afforded swift access through the large windows in the ceiling. Huntress was able to unlock and drop inside before the patrol made their sweep through the biology section. She quickly rounded a corner and hid as they walked past. Her eyes flickered up to the doorway at the end of the corridor. She read the giant bronze letters with narrowed eyes, ' _...why would they have a History of Owls exhibit?_ '

The guards trickled by and she decided not to give it any further thought. Especially when she heard one of the guards ask another, "Do you think that Penguin is _finally_ going to do it? Is he going to _kill_ the Cat?"

Huntress nearly popped off her mask her eyes grew so wide.

"Nah, she's in too good with _the Bat_. He takes her out, and then Batman comes in and wrecks us _all_. He'll probably just _torture_ her. Maybe break one of her legs or something," the other guard shrugged.

She jumped out of the darkness, knocking one guard unconscious before pinning the other to the railing with her hand over his mouth. "I"m going to give you _one_ chance, and one chance only... _Where_ is Penguin keeping Catwoman?" she kept her hand over his mouth. "Just so that you understand _how_ serious I am, just take a look at _this_..." She raised her cross-bow and fired an arrow that pierced a bust of Charles Darwin square between the eyes. "That was _thirty yards_ away. If you think that I can't do the same to you, then I'd be doing the gene-pool a _favor_. Do we understand each other?"

He nodded, eyes gaping wide. She lifted her hand slowly. "He's got her in the _Grand Hall_... hanging from the _Mammoth_ tusks, ya know? I don't think he's _really_ gunna do it though... I would never lay a finger-"

"I'm sure you wouldn't," she rolled her eyes and knocked him unconscious with a right-elbow.

Huntress fired a grapple arrow and moved through the building via the rafters. She noticed exhibit after exhibit, each one strangers than the last. A couple of Joker's henchmen tied up in one, a dead Two-Face thug in another, and she was pretty sure she saw a man with hundreds of little cuts on his body in another case. When she reached the Grand Hall, she saw Catwoman strung up by her wrists from one of the Mammoth tusks while some thugs gathered around.

"You think you can steal from _me?_ " a voice called out. "You'se forgot who _runs_ this city, ain't ya?"

It only took her a second to pick out the man from the crowd. Barely five feet tall, if that, with what looked like the bottom of a beer bottle jammed around his left eye. "I own this bloody town!"

"Oh Ozzie, you're just one big _bird_ cooped up in a cage, aren't you?" Catwoman snickered.

He narrowed his eyes, "Did you forgot who you'se was dealing with when they took you to the big house?"

She tilted her head, "Oh no, I know _who_ I was dealing with. The bald-headed arms dealer that has been shipping _drugs_ and _guns_ into my end of town. The East End was _off-limits_ , and yet I get out and look what _you've_ done."

Penguin held out his arms with a laugh, "Are you daft? Have you really lost your marbles? You don't _own_ the East End. It's _never_ belonged to you. And if I want to entertain clients down there, I bloody damn _will!_ "

"We'll see about that," her eyes narrowed threateningly.

He laughed coldly, "We'll see, eh? Nah. I don't think we'll see _nothing_. I don't think you'll do nothing. You see, while you're was away up the hill at _Arkham_ , we made things proper 'round these parts. Come on out, boys..."

Loud, thunderous steps entered as varying meta-humans waddled into Huntress' view. Some of which had to weigh six-hundred, seven-hundred pounds. Some of which had to be eight, nine, ten feet tall. The one at the front of the pack was all scaly, and looked like he'd just eaten someone as he wiped the blood from his mouth with his forearm. She took one look at them and put two fingers to her ear, "Hey Al, my friend wouldn't happen to _still_ be in Metropolis, would she?"

 _ **. . . .elsewhere. . . .**_

She stepped into the Fortress of Solitude, her forearm covering her eyes. "You know what Karen likes to see when she comes home?" she waved her other hand around as she tried to find her way inside. " _Pants._ " She nodded against her arm enthusiastically. "Pants on _everyone_." She felt her way down the hall. "Kal? Lois? Anybody home?"

"Kal-El and his companion Lois Lane are not here," a voice boomed. "Though their choice in fashion seems _irrelevant_."

Karen rolled her eyes, "Like _you_ understand the value of fashion, ya big floating head." The ground rumbled beneath her feet. "That trick might work on Kal, but I knew the _real_ Jor-El, and he was just a big ole softy. You don't scare me."

His voice boomed again, "This Jor-El is made out of _ice_ , incase you failed to notice on the way in."

"And I've got _heat-vision_ , so let's just call this one a draw."

" _A few times I've been around that track, so it's not just gonna happen like that... Because I ain't no hollaback girl... I ain't no hollaback girl..._ " echoed out of her pocket, causing her to jump slightly as she pulled it out.

Helena Wayne's picture adorned her screen, "Hey Hel, what's up? Did your not-Dad _kill_ you yet?"

A nervous laugh came through the speaker, " _Not yet... He kind of left me the keys to the Batmobile... and not-Mom has got me into a situation where I could use those muscles of yours if you're not too busy..._ "

Karen chuckled, "You need my help in _Gotham_? What's the worst that it could be? _Mud-Pen_ or whatever?"

" _It's not Clayface, but it looks like there are some giant meta-humans that are just itching to get punched around by that Power Girl that everybody has been talking about,_ " Helena tried. " _Apparently she's a big deal._ "

She rolled her eyes, "You know just where to hit me... _The ego_... How could I refuse?"

 _ **. . . .to be continued. . . .**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what did you think?! I know that I'm late on this one, but hopefully it lived up to the hype! Very excited for the next part of this to drop, especially since there's another surprise coming! Anyways, let me know what you thought! I'm going to go ahead and post this than ramble on like usual! Sorry it was late, got really busy, but hopefully it was worth the wait! Shoot me some reviews and I'll see you all in two weeks!


	5. Tinkerbell

**Review Comments:**

 _ **LoisNClark4Ever**_ \- I think that slip-up will be fine, haha. Still, it was a ton of fun to write Livewire! She's one of my favorite villains from the old animated series! Writing Karen and Helena's back and forth is probably my favorite part, though really any scene with Karen is my favorite part, haha. This chapter has a ton of it, so I'm crazy excited to hear what you guys think of this one! There's going to be a lot of banter in this chapter!

 _ **JamesTKent**_ \- I'm glad that it was worth it! Thanks again!

 _ **Marius**_ \- I really enjoy writing action, and there'll be plenty in this one! Thanks for reading!

 **Author:** CaptainTightPants12

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned DC Comics and/or any of it's associated characters or storylines, don't you think I'd be posting this in the funny pages for money instead of on the internet for free?

 **Summary:** Spinning out of _**Flashpoint**_ , Helena Wayne and Power Girl try to come to terms with living in a new world where the doppelgängers of the people they knew aren't as familiar as they'd like.

 **Chapter:** #5, _Tinkerbell_

 **Author's Note:** Sorry this one is late! Hopefully it will have been worth the wait!

* * *

"Did I _tell_ you? Or did I _tell_ you?"

Huntress gritted her teeth as they watched through the ceiling window where Selina Kyle was being held, "I told you that the _pigtails_ were a bad idea when we were fifteen and you wore them anyways, and then all the girls at the slumber party laughed at you. I didn't prance around and tell you all about how I _told_ you so, did I?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm not _prancing_."

"I can hear your _voice_ prancing."

Power Girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, you've never let me live down the time that I _ripped_ Lois' dress."

She couldn't help but snickered, "I told you that's like a three _cup-size_ difference."

"Yes, I remember," she growled. "Now are we going to save your not-Mom or what?"

They looked back through the glass. Oswald Cobblepot had left the room, leaving a small army of thugs and a handful of meta-humans. The leader of the meta-humans appeared to be almost eight feet tall, covered in scales. It's teeth were stained with blood. Next to this Croc looking figure was a vicious looker with purple skin. "What the hell is _that?_ " Power Girl turned to Huntress and shudders. "He looks like if _Parasite_ had a baby with _Swamp Thing._ "

Huntress snickered, "Alfred gave me a run-down while I was waiting for you. Seriously. You took _so_ long. I mean, I thought that you had super-speed? And the crocodile looking dude is, of course, _Killer Croc_."

"Of course, of course," Power Girl nodded.

"Mr. Purple calls himself _Amygdala_. Some kind of science experiment gone wrong. Can't control his emotions. Turns in that monster. The guy in the jump-suit calls himself _Firefly_. Apparently he's a pyro-maniac."

She nodded, "Kind of like when your _PMS_ falls on the _Fourth of July_."

Huntress turned up and glared, "I'm going to steal some kryptonite and make you _pay_ for that."

"Good luck with that, I'm sure Lex Luthor has already hoarded all that crap," she scoffed.

Rolling her eyes, she unlocked the window and slowly slid the window open. Holding up her hand, she gave Power Girl the same hand signals that they had been using since they were teenagers. In unison, they dropped into the room silently. It was actually too silent. They dropped between the meta-humans and the thugs hadn't even taken noticed. Catwoman looked amused, causing Power Girl to shake her head slowly and mutter, "It's almost like we're _too_ good at our job."

That alerted them to their presence, causing Catwoman to laugh out loud. Killer Croc charged them, and Power Girl delivered a right hook that sent him sprawling out onto the ground. Huntress took on the non-meta-humans, grabbing one and spinning off his back to deliver a spinning kick to knock out two or three thugs.

"Are you going to help little ole me?" Catwoman cooed.

Huntress elbowed one thug across the face, rolling across the ground and reaching out to cut her bindings. "Happy?" she growled before taking on two more thugs, she threw one to knock down three of the other thugs.

She snickered, "It took you long enough."

Huntress frowned at that comment.

"Would you two focus on the _bad guys?_ " Power Girl growled as she kneed Amygdala in the chest. "I keep having to pick these other guys off, and now-" she grimaced. "Yup. There he goes. _Firebug_ or whatever."

Huntress looked up to see Firefly flying around overhead, warming up his pyro-gear. "I'm going to burn this place to the ground!" he cackled overhead. Huntress looked up and fired her cross-bow at his tank, after a moment, fire erupted from the tank and sent him to fly through the glass in the ceiling and crashing somewhere outside.

"Well played," Power Girl shrugged as she used her arctic-breath to freeze about a dozen of the thugs in place.

"Play this, _Tinkerbell!_ " Killer Croc shouted as he tried to take a bite out of Power Girl. She moved out of the way just in time to avoid his razor sharp teeth. She stepped up off the ground and floated a few feet up.

She glared, "Seriously? _Tinkerbell?_ I'm wearing _white_. Not green. _You're_ green."

He jumped up, surprising her as he tackled her back to the ground, and he growled, "You'll be red!"

"Red, you say?" she asked as she turned her heat-vision on, blasting him across the room. Amygdala jumped onto her back and she flew upwards, and then slammed back down to the ground on her back, crushing him. She got up to her feet and looked at the whining man on the ground. "Ok, you took a _right-hook_ earlier. Now you're just calling me _fat_."

Huntress fired an arrow that whizzed past Power Girl's head and knocked back Killer Croc, "Your _ego_ is that fat."

She narrowed her eyes, firing a beam of heat-vision that scorched a piece of Huntress' hair. "Watch it, _Purple_ Arrow."

"Kryptonite in your fruit loops. Definitely happening," Huntress growled.

The whip of Catwoman cracked and they turned to look, who had taken out the remaining thugs. She wrapped her whip around her waist and let out a sigh and smiled, "I take it you two know each other?"

They exchanged looks, "We've... We've worked together before."

"Oh, good! The two of you can finish your careers _together_ , now can'tcha?" a voice called out overhead. "That's just sweet, innit? 'course, Ms. Kyle, it'll be nice to have you out of my hair for good too, won't it?"

Narrowing her eyes, Catwoman cracked her whip again. "I'm _out_ , Ozzie. Can't you see that? Or is that bottle you've got in your skull all _fogged_ _up_ again? We're on our way out. Don't worry, we'll lock the door so you can sleep well tonight."

Cobblepot glared down at her, "And here I thought I was gunna kill just _one-a_ the Bat's friends tonight. Now I getta cross three off'a the list. Might's well be _Christmas_ for me, eh? If only I had a little bow for you'all to wear!"

"In case you missed the show, Shortie, we wiped out your goons," Power Girl yawned.

He tilted his head, "You know who you're dealin' with, Blondie?"

"Someone that is going to have the word _Baldie_ burned onto his body?" she narrowed her eyes.

Cobblepot snickered to himself, "You think that's _all_ I've got? You think that's all Oswald Cobblepot's got in the bank? I've got more tricks up my sleeve than that. That's the beauty of a place like this, see? When I bought this dusty old place back, I find a few things that I wasn't... _expecting_. Old buildings're always full of surprises."

Huntress shook her head, "You can keep talking all you want, Penguin. We're walking out of here."

They turned to walk out the door when bars jammed down from overhead, blocking their way out. He started to laugh, "I deal with _the Bat_. You think I'm not prepared? You think I can't handle you three? Ha!"

Power Girl grabbed onto the bars and bent them, "No. I _don't_ think that you can, Baldie."

Cobblepot growled, "That's the _last_ time you call me that." He waved his hand, and they could hear switches being flipped in the background. A moment later, there was a thunderous roar that shook the floor beneath their feet.

They exchanged looks, "What the hell was that?" Huntress asked.

"This place's over some old _catacombs_ ," Cobblepot grinned. "Sometimes we run guns through them catacombs. Good way to stay out from under Gordon, even the Bat. We found something interesting down there. Something that I knew was going to come in handy once the Bat made friends with the likes-a freaks like _you_ ," he glared down at Power Girl. "I was planning to gut the Cat for all the money that she's cost me over the years. But now I finally get to let the beast out of the cage and see what he can do. So for that, I'm _truly_ am thankful, Blondie."

Catwoman sighed, "Quit running your mouth, Ozzie, and do it already. Quit with your _bluffing_."

He smirked, "So be it."

Raising his hand again, the switches were flipped a second time and the roaring thundered yet again. The ground shook with a fury, almost knocking them off their feet. There was a loud crash, and then another. They looked across the room and saw the tiles on the floor move. Then they flew off the concrete and crashed to pieces.

Cobblepot laughed, "They say that it was born on a _Monday_..."

More tiles shattered to the ground.

"Christened on a Tuesday, and then married on a Wednesday," he called out as the ground began to burst from beneath itself. "Took _ill_ on a Thursday, and grew worse on Friday," he laughed as a fist burst through the ground. "He died on a Saturday and they buried him that next Sunday, but then..." a creature crawled out of the ground, ten feet tale and completely pale, stepping up onto the floor across from the trio. "Then he came _back_ , didn't he?"

He breathed heavily, growling at the trio. Power Girl recoiled, "What the hell is _that_ thing?"

" _Grundy_... Name... Is... _Grundy_..."

 _ **. . . .to be continued. . . .**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what did you think?! I'm sure that you can guess what's going to come next! Time for Solmon Grundy to come out of his cage! I knew that I wanted a big bad that could give Power Girl a run for her money and still be Gotham centric, and who better than Grundy?! Can't wait for you guys to see what comes next! It's going to be a lot of fun! In the meantime, shoot me some reviews and let me know what you thought! See you guys in two weeks!


	6. Goo

**Review Comments:**

 _ **LoisNClark4Ever**_ \- Why split when they can live out the Walking Dead? haha. Penguin definitely has tricks up his sleeve, and he's definitely someone that I plan to be a recurring villain in this series, and I won't lie and say that Grundy played into that a bit! Luckily, these three can put their heads together and make a plan with the best of them!

 _ **Guest**_ \- I'm excited to write a lot more Catwoman as this story continues. I have a voice in mind for her, and I think that you'll really like it! She's an awesome character that I'm excited to get to write!

 _ **Marius**_ \- Thanks! Their different skill-sets makes it a lot of fun to write!

 **Author:** CaptainTightPants12

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned DC Comics and/or any of it's associated characters or storylines, don't you think I'd be posting this in the funny pages for money instead of on the internet for free?

 **Summary:** Spinning out of _**Flashpoint**_ , Helena Wayne and Power Girl try to come to terms with living in a new world where the doppelgängers of the people they knew aren't as familiar as they'd like.

 **Chapter:** #6, _Goo_

 **Author's Note:** Sorry I'm late again! Really need to set more time aside to write! Things have been crazy hectic lately! In the meantime, it's time for another round with Huntress and Power Girl! Come find out what happens next!

* * *

"Please tell me that this is some kind of _robot_ from the _Amusement Mile_ ," Huntress groaned.

Power Girl used her x-ray vision to look Grundy up and down, "I hate to break it to you, Hel, but everything that I'm seeing implies that this thing is _human_. Well, or at least it _used_ to be..."

"He used to be a man."

They turned to see Catwoman looking amused up at Grundy. Power Girl furrowed her brow, "And now what? He's one of the _Walking Dead_? Do we need to call _Bill Murray_? Did someone read from the _Necronomicon_ again?"

Huntress rolled her eyes, "Would you _please_ answer her? She can do this all night."

Avoiding Huntress' glare and looking at her boots, she muttered, "...o _f the Living Dead_..."

"In the orphanage, they used to tell the story of the man that had been murdered in _Slaughter Swamp_. Every story has a different reason why he was killed. Sometimes he was a _wealthy merchant_ that was hated by the people, sometimes he was killed by a pimp after being accused of _impregnating_ one of his prostitutes, sometimes he was killed by a mob that thought he was a miserly _pedophile_ who came back because he was wronged by that mob," Catwoman offered.

Power Girl chuckled, "You mean to tell me they didn't make a _Disney_ movie about this guy?"

"Do the legends ever have a way of _killing_ him?" Huntress asked.

Catwoman shook her head, "That's what scared how the kids into insomnia. There's _no escaping_ Solomon Grundy."

"Well, I've never met a challenge I didn't want to spank, so consider me _jazzed_ ," Power Girl smirked.

Huntress narrowed her eyes, "What's your plan? To punch your way through it?"

"Sure, why not?"

Power Girl kicked off and blazed towards Grundy. She eyed Grundy, whom didn't even appear to be aware of her incoming presence. The air buzzing by whipped her hair back and she prepared to deliver a right hook that she was fairly confident would send this fellow back to the Resident Evil game that he crawled out of, when he whipped his arm upwards and swatted her into the stone wall. She dropped from the Power Girl sized crater in the wall with a thud.

She looked over at Huntress and Catwoman, " _That's_ why... That's _why_..."

"Look out!" shouted Huntress.

Power Girl looked up and saw that Grundy's fist was coming crashing down overhead. She dodged it, unleashing a ray of heat-vision that caused Grundy to roar loudly in pain. "Now we're getting somewhere!"

Huntress narrowed her eyes and looked into the hole in the ground that Grundy had crawled out of, "This thing wasn't rumbling around until Cobblepot started _flipping switches_ somewhere. We need to get down there and find out what exactly woke this thing up." She turned back to Catwoman, "How does some _cave-diving_ sound?"

"I freed my evening up for this anyways," she shrugged with an amused smile.

She watched her for a moment, deciding to leave the investigation for that particular nugget until later. Huntress turned back to Power Girl and shouted out, "You got this for a minute?! We've got an idea!"

Power Girl shouted back, "If you're _quick_ about it!"

Huntress waved over her shoulder, "Let's go!"

They raced around the perimeter, and Cobblepot's goons circled. They raised their rifles to fire, but Huntress was quick to fire her crossbow and putty exploded from the tip of her arrow and covered the barrels as they attempted to fire. It hardened instantly, turning their rifles into paper-weights. They looked down and tried to figure out what was happening, but when they looked up, the fist of the Huntress and the feet of the Catwoman came down upon them.

Catwoman wrapped her legs around one of the goons' necks and twisted wildly, sending them flipping into the wall. Two attackers made their way towards Huntress, whom quickly fired an arrow into one goon's foot, causing them to bend over in pain while Huntress flipped over his back and roundhouse'd the second goon.

"You're good on your feet," Catwoman smirked.

She swallowed roughly, "Thanks. I get it from my _mother_."

Her eyes narrowed as she cracked her whip, slashing the face of the attacker. Catwoman advanced and drove her knee into his face to knock him unconscious. "Sounds like quite the woman," she purred.

Elbowing the last goon in the face, Huntress blew her bangs out of her face. "Yeah. She was _something_ alright. Mostly a _pain_ in my _ass_ because she couldn't figure out how not to get herself into trouble."

"Oh, so you're the _boring_ one then? Get that from your _Dad?_ "

"We have our adventures," she muttered as she glanced towards the hole in the ground again. "We need to get down there and figure out what Cobblepot used to _wake up_ Grundy. She'll keep him busy."

Catwoman quirked an eyebrow as she saw Grundy slap Power Girl across the room, "Sure about _that?_ "

She pointed upwards, and almost on cue, Power Girl rocketed back and nearly knocked Grundy's head off his shoulders as he stumbled backwards. "She's got it. Despite her _goofy_ haircut, she's tougher than she looks."

A beam of heat-vision scorched the armor on her shoulder. "I _heard_ that! Would you two hurry it up?!"

"See?" Huntress shrugged. They raced towards the hole in the ground and they peered down inside, "There are _cables_ down there. Let's take a closer look." She fired her crossbow's zip-line arrow and cruised downward to the landing where the cables were. She narrowed her eyes, "These are rigged to send out an _electronic pulse_."

Catwoman shook her head, "Speaking _english_."

Rolling her eyes, she waved her hand, "Like uh... Like uh... Like a _defibrillator_! It's like a giant defibrillator. When Cobblepot turned them on, they sent out a pulse that _restarted_ Grundy's heart."

"So what? You're thinking we just lure _Mr. Pretty_ back down here and stop it with these things?"

Huntress grinned, "That's exactly what I'm thinking."

She narrowed her eyes, "And how exactly do you plan on making _that_ happen?"

"That's the thing about my friend. She's got a natural talent of making men _chase_ her, it's just something about her _personality_ , I guess," Huntress smirked. She put her finger to her ear. "You read me?"

Up and out of the cavern, Power Girl slammed into the wall. She put a finger to her ear, "Yeah. I read you. What is it? Did you figure out how to stop this thing? Because I'm feeling a little _tired_ of this game." She jumped out of the way as a fist slammed down inches from her. "I think he's getting a less groggy by the _wall-shattering_ punch."

Huntress rolled her eyes, "Nobody asked you to be an _alien_ from _outer-space_."

"Would you just get to the _science-y_ part already?" Power Girl grunted.

"We need to get him back down here. They've got some sort of electronic pulse system down here that they used to wake him up. I think that if we get him back down here, we can stop his heart," she explained.

She grimaced, "He's _not_ going to like that."

"Just do the thing that you did with that _monkey_ that Lois had? The one that went to _space_?"

Power Girl narrowed her eyes, "That was a beloved, adorable _chimpanzee_ that had been exposed to some kind of space gas that turned a sweet little ape into a life-sized version of _King Kong_. Not some roid-raged zombie."

She rolled her eyes, "Just knock him down the hole!"

" _Titano_ was a sweetheart, Hel," she growled.

"Fine! He was a _sweetheart_! Can we please kill the zombie already?!"

Catwoman shook her head, "Are you _sure_ that you work with Batman?"

Zooming up towards the ceiling, Power Girl shouted down at Grundy. "Hey! _Big guy!_ Why don't you come up here and get me?!" Grundy reached overhead and tried to swat at her, but she avoided his hands. "That's right! Come and get me! Is that the best that you can do?!" she shouted before putting her finger to her ear again. "Alright. It's working. You better be ready for this, because he's _not_ going to be happy about this one bit."

Huntress let her hands fly over the control, "Working on it!"

"I really need to get a _super-powered_ sidekick," Power Girl grumbled.

"Oh, are you going to run off with your BFF _Atlee_? Do it. I dare you," Huntress growled.

Power Girl rolled her eyes, "You Wayne's are _so_ dramatic, you know that?"

"It's ready!" Huntress shouted.

Smirking, Power Girl started to fly in circles overhead, causing Grundy to spin in circles himself. "What's wrong, Grunder? Getting _dizzy?_ You know what they happens when you get dizzy! You're liable to _fall over!_ " She shot down like a bullet and hit him square in the chest. Unlike with the healthy Titano, whom she was able to hit the pads of his chest and push him backwards, she fired through Grundy's chest until her shoulder hit his spine.

Green goo shot in every direction and she coughed as she rested against his spine. "Oh... my... god..."

"Keep coming!" Huntress shouted.

"You don't know the feeling of _zombie guts_ on one's face!" Power Girl growled.

She shook her head, "It's almost done charging!"

Gritting her teeth and making a mental note of how she was going to kill Helena for this, Power Girl put her shoulder to his spine and pushed herself forward. Grundy lost his balance and his footing slipped, and she pushed him down into the cavern and they crashed to the ground. "Do whatever it is that you were going to do!" Power Girl shouted.

Huntress nodded to Catwoman, "Turn it on!"

Flipping all of the levers that they had rigged up, the cables began to hum. Grundy attempted to stand-up, causing Power Girl to look out at them with a surprised expression, "Why isn't it turning on yet?!"

"Keep him there! It's taking a _minute_!" Huntress shouted.

Growling, Power Girl pushed down Grundy's arms as he tried to grip and stand up from the floor of the cavern. Then, in a sudden flash, the generators kicked on and electricity erupted throughout the cavern. Catwoman used her whip to wrap around Huntress' torso and jerked her out of the way and behind one of the transformers, protecting her from the blast. As they crashed to the ground, Huntress looked back and shouted into the smoke, " _Karen!_ "

As the electricity sparked and illuminated the smoke, they saw someone get to their feet. They exchanged looks, unsure whether it was Power Girl or Grundy that had survived the blast. That was, until the smoke cleared.

Standing there, covered in green goo and hair sticking in every direction, she growled.

"I don't know who I'm going to kill first, _you two..._ or _Oswald Cobblepot.._."

 _ **. . . .to be continued. . . .**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what did you think?! Sorry this one is so late! I've been crazy busy with my personal life, just started a new job, been getting everything ready for that, and writing just fell to the wayside! Luckily, my new job should open me up for much more writing time, so things should be back to normal! I know that I said that last time, but that was because I thought I was starting this job last week, haha. Anyways! They've stopped Grundy! Now they're going to be heading off after the Penguin it seems! That's going to be fun, eh?! Shoot me some reviews and let me know what you thought and I'll see you all in two weeks! Make sure to jump over and check out _**Flashpoint**_ though, because I smell a crossover coming in the near future! See you guys then!


	7. Progress Update

**Review Comments:**

 _ **Guest**_ \- Thanks! I love writing these two!

 _ **LoisNClark4Ever**_ \- There's a very real chance that they show up in that arc, haha. The two of them really make a great team because Huntress is so smart and Power Girl is obviously so tough, though that goes both ways. We'll definitely be seeing how brainy Power Girl is too, because Lois Lane didn't raise her no dummies, haha. She didn't end up running Starrware Labs for nothing! haha.

 _ **Marius**_ \- Thanks! I'm really still finding their voices and their footing, but it's been a ton of fun so far! More is coming!

 **Author:** CaptainTightPants12

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned DC Comics and/or any of it's associated characters or storylines, don't you think I'd be posting this in the funny pages for money instead of on the internet for free?

 **Summary:** Spinning out of _**Flashpoint**_ , Helena Wayne and Power Girl try to come to terms with living in a new world where the doppelgängers of the people they knew aren't as familiar as they'd like.

 **Chapter:** #7, _Progress Update_

 **Author's Note:** I know, I'm awful! Two weeks late! Hopefully getting two chapters makes it up to you!

* * *

The goons did their best to try and slow them down, but they clearly didn't understand who they were messing with. With a quick flip, Huntress landed onto the first floor of the old library. Pages of the waterlogged books whipped as the arrow flew past them until it landed into the shoulder of the thug that had put Catwoman in his sights.

"Just because you have _nine lives_ , doesn't mean that you have to waste the _first eight_ ," Huntress shouted.

Catwoman looked back with a smirk before cracking another thug across the face with her whip. "What makes you think that I've got that many lives _left?_ " she wrapped the whip around her waist again.

Gritting her teeth, Huntress muttered, "Because there's a Batman on this Earth?" A beep echoed through the air and her eyes narrowed for a moment before shouting towards Catwoman, "RPG! Get down!"

"I've got it!"

She looked up to see that Power Girl snatched the rocket out of the air and set it flying through the glass panes overhead before it exploded over the Gotham skyline. "It's not the _Fourth of July_ yet, is it?"

"It's _Superman's girlfriend!_ " one of the thugs shouted.

Power Girl twisted up her face in disgust, "Ugh," she mock-gagged. "That's _so_ gross!"

Huntress shot an arrow past her head to grapple herself upwards, muttering as she flew past Power Girl, "You had to know that was coming sooner or later, Kare," before landing on the second landing and kicking the thug that had fired the RPG in the face before rolling out to see that the rest of the thugs had been taken care of.

"You would barf into your _ridiculous_ utility belt if someone called you Batman's girlfriend," she glared.

Catwoman wrapped her whip around Power Girl's ankle to propel herself up next to Huntress. "I would certainly hope that you _aren't_ Batman's girlfriend," she narrowed her eyes. "I'd to have to show you why I keep my hair _short_."

Huntress rolled her eyes and looked up at Power Girl, "Can you see Cobblepot?"

"I can't see him anywhere within five blocks," she shook her head. "Either he had a _quick_ getaway, or he's smart enough to have a room made out of _lead_. What about you? Aren't you the one familiar with this place?"

Smirking, Catwoman shrugged, "Ozzie is _crafty_. Could be all the above."

Power Girl narrowed her eyes, "How helpful."

Catwoman smirked, "You're the one with the _comic book eyes_ , Blondie. You know, _Superman_ would have thought ahead and watched after that stubby little moron while Batman did all of the heavy lifting like your _gal-pal_ here just did."

"Uh..." Huntress felt her eyes grow wide.

Setting down across from Catwoman, Power Girl's eyes had a tinge of red to them. "Excuse me?"

Shrugging, Catwoman batted her eyes at the Kryptonian, "Sure, you handled a little _rocket_ , but how many of these guys are walking away with _burns_ on their butts? I think there are more _arrows_ and _whiplash_ if you ask me."

"You know for someone with a _warrant_ out for their arrest for breaking out of a _mental-institution_ , you're sure doing a lot of talking at one of those _good guys_ that tends to bring people with warrants to the cops," she growled.

"Ummm, we were _really_ doing need to be doing this right now-"

Catwoman held up her hand to silence Huntress, "If you want to lock me up, go ahead. But your girl is the one that broke me out."

Power Girl took a step closer, glaring down at her, "She did, but that isn't going to save your skin with _me_."

"I went and let Cobblepot to catch to see if _she_ would come, and she _did_. And you were in tow," she smirked. "So I think that both of us know who is really calling the _shots_ in your little wannabe _Superman/Batman_ gang."

They exchanged looks, and Huntress wrenched Catwoman to face her, "You did what?!"

She rolled her eyes, "Did you really think that Oswald Cobblepot, the idiot that lets people call him the Penguin, could really catch _me_ if I didn't want him to? _You_ came to Arkham and let me out. I visited the Batman, so I know you're one of his _people_. I wanted to see if you would come calling if I went and got myself into trouble. And you _did_ ," she shrugged.

"You could have gotten yourself _killed!_ " Huntress growled.

"It wasn't the _first_ time that Ozzie has put me in his sights, and it won't be the last time. He has too many shiny, pretty things. But I _always_ get out of it, and I would've gotten out of this one _too_ ," she said with an amused smile.

Huntress shook her head, "I can't believe that I actually was _worried_ about you."

"I'm still trying to figure out why you were worried about _me_ at all," she narrowed her eyes.

"Well, you don't have to worry about _me_ ," Power Girl shook her head. "I'm not worried about how you waste your nine lives, and I'm not going to help you out of a jam again. In fact, I see you again? I'll weld you into a cell you'll _never_ get out of."

Catwoman clicked her tongue, "Sounds like a good time to me."

Shaking her head, Power Girl zoomed upwards and through the skylight. Huntress glared, "Really? She _just_ saved your skin." Huntress turned and fired a zip-line towards the ceiling. With a tug, the gears turned on in her crossbow and shot her upwards so that she could swing through the skylight. When she landed onto the roof, Power Girl was glaring daggers at her. "Look-"

"No, you look," Power Girl interrupted. "She's _going_ to get you killed, Hel."

She sighed, "She's not going to get me killed. _You've_ got my back."

"I didn't have your back when you went and broke her out, and what if something had happened _then?_ And what happens when I'm not around the _next time_ she drags you into something? You're not a babysitter. This _isn't_ your job," Power Girl warned.

"You know that I have to," Huntress shook her head. "I... I just _have_ to. You know that."

Power Girl gritted her teeth, "Hel-"

She held up her hand. "If it was one of _them_ , if the roles were reversed, I _wouldn't_ tell you not to. So don't ask _me_ not to. I'm not going to let her get me killed, but I'm not going to let her get _herself_ killed either. I just can't."

Looking down at the ground, Power Girl shook her head. She knew that it was true. If Superman had been some kind of rogue, if Lois had been some sort of big mouth reporter with a vendetta against vigilantes, she would have tried to find the people that she knew from back home somewhere inside of them. She knew that she was lucky that Clark was still this good-to-a-fault hero with a folksy air to him, and she knew she was beyond lucky that Lois was still the most bad ass person she'd ever have the pleasure of knowing. She knew that. And she couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Helena to see her parents like this now.

To see that Batman was just some gruff, dark, angry man out to pummel crime with his bare fists instead of the man that had built an entire team of superheroes and trusted them with every fiber of his being. That loved his wife and his daughter with a fierce passion that rivaled his passion for helping people in need. To see that Catwoman was a thief, unapologetic for the crimes that she had committed, and almost welcomed a future life of crime instead of the woman that lived a Robin Hood-esque life that brought her into the crosshairs of the man that she would save from his own despair. That was a key member of their Justice League.

"I'm sorry, Hel," she muttered.

Blinking, Huntress shook her head, "What was that?"

Glaring, Power Girl narrowed her eyes, " _Don't_. Don't start."

"Did you just say you were _sorry?_ " Huntress asked with wide-eyes.

"I'm going to light your _stupid_ purple boots on fire," Power Girl growled.

Huntress clutched her chest, "You couldn't _possibly_ have said sorry. The infamous Supergirl _never_ says sorry!"

"It's _Power Girl_ now, and I'm seriously going to _strangle_ you with your utility belt."

She chuckled and shook her head, "I need you to have my back. I know that you don't need it as much as I do, but I need you to have my back because I'm out here with _nothing_ , but I'm trying to make _something_ out of what I've got available to me."

Stepping over to her, Power Girl put her arm around Huntress' shoulders. "I need you to have my back too, Hel. I'm just worried that in all your good intentions, you're going to go full _Superman_ and wrap a noose around your neck. That woman is _way_ more unpredictable than the one that we knew and loved. And she's got more snark than Cat Grant after _Lois Lane Pulitzer speech_."

"That's _a lot_ of snark."

"You're damn right that's a lot of snark."

They made their way back towards the skylight, but stopped a few steps short. Huntress groaned before turning to Power Girl with a pained expression on her face, "We're going to look down there and she's _totally_ going to be gone, isn't she?"

Power Girl sighed, "Why do you feel the _need_ to ask questions you already know the answer to?"

Glancing down through the skylight, Catwoman was nowhere to be seen. Huntress let out a long sigh. Bad guys laid about across the ground of the old library, arrows stuck in water-soaked books from the flooding. After a long moment of hoping that she would just walk back into frame, Huntress sighed and put her finger to her cowl, "You still with me, Penny-one?"

" _I am,_ " the British accent replied.

"Catwoman is safe, but she's in the wind. Cobblepot is missing as well," she offered.

He let out a soft chuckle, " _I'm afraid that happens more than you might think, Huntress._ "

"Doesn't make me feel any _better_ about it, Penny-One. I was hoping that I'd have something to show off by the time _Big Brood_ gets back from out of town," she sighed. "Instead I don't think we're _any_ better off than the way he left it."

" _Oh no, have I not given you the progress update on the city?_ " he chuckled. " _You may just have your chance after all._ "

 _ **. . . .to be continued. . . .**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what did you think?! Catwoman and Cobblepot have gotten away, but apparently, there's a lot more on the horizon waitings for them! Don't think that means that Selina's role is done in this story though! I consider her a regular! But the truth is that while Batman is gone doing what he's doing in Flashpoint, they're definitely holding down the fort! Not that they'll be stuck in just Gotham either, but that's a story for another time (perhaps next time? Keep reading to find out!). Anyways, I'm going to jump over and do the next chapter that was due yesterday to catch us all up, so I won't keep you long! Shoot me some reviews and let me know what you thought though! I'm always anxious to hear what you're all thinking! See you in the next one!


	8. Halloween Budget

**Review Comments:**

 _ **LoisNClark4Ever**_ \- She did! We don't know quite yet, do we?! Catwoman likes to play games, almost as much as I do! haha. Penguin might be the least of their worries, and I can tell you this, things are going to get wild enough that they just might need back-up! And of course as you probably know, this all ties into Flashpoint, though I'm sure you'll get there soon enough! I can't wait to hear what you thought of everything!

 **Author:** CaptainTightPants12

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned DC Comics and/or any of it's associated characters or storylines, don't you think I'd be posting this in the funny pages for money instead of on the internet for free?

 **Summary:** Spinning out of _**Flashpoint**_ , Helena Wayne and Power Girl try to come to terms with living in a new world where the doppelgängers of the people they knew aren't as familiar as they'd like.

 **Chapter:** #8, _Halloween Budget_

 **Author's Note:** I know that I am very, very late, but hopefully multiple chapters will make that up to you guys!

* * *

It took a while to get from the East End over to the Financial District, even with Power Girl doing a lot of the heavy lifting, or flying as it were. They stood atop the rooftop and watched the chaos breaking out below, "Hit me with the details, Alfie."

" _I'm afraid that this happens whenever the Batman is spotted outside of the city. The undesirables run amuck and unfortunately, the Justice League seems to be dealing with their own trouble,_ " Alfred explained. " _This evening, anyone and everyone that calls themselves apart of the Batman's rogues gallery will be causing a ruckus. Unfortunately, it falls to you to the two of you to do something about it._ "

Huntress glanced over at Power Girl before putting a finger to her cowl, "It's about time you show a girl a _good time._ "

He chuckled through the com, " _I had a feeling you might say that._ "

"Who are the _heavy hitters_ these days?" Power Girl asked into her coms. "Tell me not _the Clown._ "

" _No, I'm afraid that the Joker has been MIA for a while now. Had an unfortunate run-in with a man that calls himself the Dollmaker. Unfortunately, you find yourselves up against some of the nastier characters that Arkham has to offer. It appears that in light of Ms. Kyle's escape, there was an uptick in confidence of a jailbreak. It's unclear who organized it, I am still looking into it, but I would certainly keep my eyes open if I were the you two,_ " Alfred offered warningly.

Huntress grimaced, "My bad."

"We'll just have to _clean up_ the mess," Power Girl shrugged. "How _bad_ can it be? They're _Batman's_ bad guys. It's not like their _Darkseid_."

She glared, "I remember you getting knocked around by a four foot tall _imp._ "

Power Girl pointed towards her firmly, " _Mr. Mxyzptlk_ ain't no joke, Hel. The imp is short for ' _impish bastard from Hell_.'"

Throwing her hands up and rolling her eyes, Huntress backed down, "Ok, ok, we _get_ it, you can be taken out by an _Umpa Loompa._ "

"Why I _oughta_..."

"You _oughta_ focus. I see _vines_."

She frowned, "Vines?"

Huntress nodded, "Vines where there _ought not_ to be vines."

They mad their way down to the street-level, with Power Girl peering around with her x-ray vision. Goons were all about, and that was understandable, because it appeared that someone had organized three bank robberies at exactly the same time. "The one on _Main Street_ is the biggest of the three. It's going to take them a while to clean that one out. How about we _split up_ , deal with the _other_ two banks, and then _converge_ on the big guy?"

"You're just scared I'm going to _burn off_ your eyebrows again," Power Girl glared.

"You _sneezed_. I've learned to _duck_. If you try it again, I'll use you to cure my _split-end_ problem," Huntress rolled her eyes.

Power Girl shook her head, "Oh, I'll split _your_ end, Hel."

"Are you even _related_ to Superman?"

" _Nurture_ over _nature_ , Hel. I'm a _Lane_ through and through."

Huntress made her way up the fire-escape before spring boarding across the alley through the window of the bank. She rolled out and pulled her crossbow as she looked around the room. It must've been a banker's office of some kind. She crept up to the door, halting when she heard a maniacal laughter. She frowned and creeped the door ever so slightly open, ' _was that music?_ ' The second floor overlooked the lobby, though there were goons between her and there. Her gaze followed one particular goon as he shuffled her way. Her attack plan was made for him, but now the question was the guard that would be in her way as she tried to make to the balcony to read the situation down below. A split second later, she decided.

She fired an arrow that landed right in front of his left foot, when he looked down, she rushed him. By the time he looked back up, her knee was colliding with his face. Summersaulting over his falling body, she landed with the opportunity to drive an arrow into the second goon's shoulder. He hunched over in pain but before he could shout in pain, the heel of her boot landed against the back of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Blowing the bangs out of her face, she shrugged, "Being a _Lane_ is overrated. Being a _Wayne_ is definitely where it's at."

Huntress peered down to the next balcony and quickly picked up five thugs with assault riffles. She flipped around the banister and landed down silently on the floor below, rolling behind one of the file cabinets. She quickly ran up and leap frogged one of the thugs, spinning to wrap her legs around his head and take him to the ground and knock him unconscious. "Four." One guard heard her though, and was coming to see what the sound was.

She jammed and arrow into his foot, and when his head shot up in pain and to yell, she clobbered him with an uppercut. "Three." The second body hitting the ground wasn't enough for the other three to ignore though. They turned on their flashlights and advanced her way.

"What the hell was _that?!_ " the leader shouted.

Waiting for them to pass, she flicked two hand-arrows that landed in the back of two of their hands. The third one, she knocked the rifle downwards and then threw a knee upwards and the loud crack of his nose was audible. A roundhouse kick finished him off and she turned her attention to the other, "Two." One of the thugs ripped the arrow from the back of his hand and tried to stab her with it. Huntress dodged it, and flicked a kick that sent the arrow flying through the air and into the second thud. He dropped to his knees and she delivered a right-hook. "One more."

He grabbed a knife from his back pocket and swung open the blade. She scoffed, "Are you _serious_ right now?" Slashing back and forth, he tried to slice into her, but she easily moved out of the way. "Now I know how _she_ feels dealing with you idiots."

Across the street, Power Girl yawned as they opened gunfire down upon her.

"I know I'm not wearing the big _\S/_ anymore, but surely you got the message after the _first_ clip?" she rolled her eyes.

"What the hell _are_ you?!" one of them shouted.

She clapped her hands together and a sound-wave shot out that caused about half of them to drop their rifles. Unleashing her heat-vision on the remaining rifles caused them to be dropped and their rounds to explode right out of the clip. She sighed, " _Bored._ "

They exchanged looks and they raised their hands in defeat.

She made a clicking sound and pointed towards the vault, "You've been _knocked out_ and _dragged_ _places_ by Batman before. You _know_ the drill."

Closing the vault door and then snapping the handle off to make sure that no-one came along and let them out before Commissioner Gordon and his buddies could come round them up and take them off to whatever prison they'd break out of in a week's time. She put her finger to her ear, "Are you _still_ dealing with your half of this crap-fest? Or are you still _crying_ in the alley because of those _split-ends?_ "

" _I'm halfway to the third bank now-_ " she felt the wind whip up next to her, "-Let me guess? Did you do your ' _bored_ ' bit again?"

She narrowed her eyes, "If I don't make _myself_ laugh, then yeah, I really _will_ be bored. You know that we have like _gods_ and _monsters_ in Metropolis, right? And while the _B-Man_ is managing just his little _suburb_ known as Gotham City, we take care of _everywhere else_ too."

Huntress elbowed her, and Power Girl was kind enough to pretend that it hurt, "Don't forget about that thing with _the Eradicator_. We _saved_ your butts."

"He was wearing _sunglasses_ , we _underestimated_ him, it was no big deal," she rolled her eyes.

They made their way to the roof of the third bank, looking inside and seeing dozens of thugs roaming around the lobby. "It looks like there is more than _one_ vault, I wonder if one has the _cash_ and the others have _bonds_ or something. Either way, we need to bring them to the _main lobby_ area. That'll give us the room to deal with them _all_ at once and then we can round them up for the cops in one spot. You'll make a good _distraction_."

Power Girl narrowed her eyes, "Or I could light your _hair_ on fire again like our first _sleepover_."

"I _knew_ that you didn't that on purpose!"

"I told you that I wanted _the_ _Funshine CareBear_ , but no, you just _had_ to have it!" she growled under hear breath. "Between the two of us, who should have gotten the _yellow_ , happy, _fun_ CareBear?! You should have had the _gloomy_ , moody, _cat-loving_ CareBear!"

Huntress shook her head, "You are _never_ going to have _the Funshine_ bear ever again. Mark my words."

Glass exploded upwards and they covered their heads as it rained down on them. Power Girl looked at Huntress, "What the hell was-" She was cut off as a big green vine wrapped around her midsection and ripped her into the bank. Huntress ran to the edge and saw Power Girl laying in the center of the lobby trying to get to her feet. "Ok, _seriously_ , what the hell was-" The vine crashed down on her back and the lobby around the ground collapsed.

She let out a loud groan as she hit the ground, somewhere deep within the bank. She looked upwards and saw light, but it was very high up and she quickly deduced that she was somewhere deep in or underneath the foundation of the bank. "Well, _shit._ "

Huntress jumped down through the opening in the glass ceiling, repelling down thanks to her crossbow. She landed and looked down into the hole that Power Girl had fallen through deep into the foundation of the bank. She followed the green vine as far as she could see, but there was no sign of Power Girl. She pushed her finger to her ear, "You can still _read_ me, PG? You alright? You're coming back up here, aren't you? _Hello?_ "

Pushing against the vine, Power Girl couldn't make it budge. It was too thick and too scaly, and she couldn't turn on her com to reply.

Suddenly, Huntress could hear footsteps coming in all directions. She looked up and saw that the second floor was full of people looking down at her. They each had a different mask on, and she was familiar enough with the trend to know that a person wearing a mask was probably a bad thing. A whole bunch of people wearing masks, and it was a really, really bad thing. "I have a weird _Tarantino_ feeling, but I'm not _the Bride_ , and you better not be _the Crazy 88_."

"We call ourselves _the False Face Society_ ," a voice boomed overhead. "And you two have been _quite_ the nuisance. I mean, the first two banks weren't exactly the _cream_ of the crop, we could let _those_ go, but now you're distracting my men from cleaning our the _biggest_ bank in Gotham."

Huntress looked up, "Needed some money for the _Halloween budget_ , I take it?"

He stepped into view, wearing a black skull mask, rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. They had been stained from the elbow down with blood. She wasn't sure how it was possible, but the skull seemed to smile somehow. "Oh, it's _definitely_ going to be a _party._ "

 _ **. . . .to be continued. . . .**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what did you think?! I know that this is a long lay-off, though luckily we ended in kind of a good spot to kind of break off for a little bit and take a break! Anyways, I'm posting the next five chapters together to wrap up this mini-series, so if you're reading this, it'll take you all the way to the end! But things are getting serious for the gang again! Huntress against the Face Face Society, Power Girl against Poison Ivy and that monstrous vine, things are going to be great! I can't wait for you to see what I've got planned! And of course, this will all lead into Flashpoint! So make sure to check that out too! Let me know what you thought of this one though, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! Enjoy!


	9. Meat-Bags

**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned DC Comics and/or any of it's associated characters or storylines, don't you think I'd be posting this in the funny pages for money instead of on the internet for free?

 **Summary:** Spinning out of _**Flashpoint**_ , Helena Wayne and Power Girl try to come to terms with living in a new world where the doppelgängers of the people they knew aren't as familiar as they'd like.

 **Chapter:** #9, _Meat-Bags_

 **Author's Note:** Alright! Here is Part Two! Will Power Girl recover?! Will Huntress be able to take down the False Face Society?! Find out now!

* * *

She pushed upwards with her arms, but she the vine was thick and scaly, and with her arms pinned underneath, she didn't have the torque she needed. Plus it didn't help that she was throbbing in pain from literally the shoulders down. Power Girl shook her head and growled, "I _hate_ plants. I know it's _bad_ to say that, but you are pushing on my _bladder_ and I cannot afford to pee my pants in _this_ white get-up."

Huntress was calling her on the coms, but she couldn't get her arms to budge.

"Alright. _Plants_. Vines. _Gotham_. Gotta be _Pam-Cakes_ , right?" she called out in the darkness, and there was a slight tremble through the vine. She nodded, "That _felt_ like a yes. Well, Pam-Cakes, if you _can_ hear me, you gotta know this _isn't_ personal."

She unleashed a blast of heat-vision that tore through the vine and freed her from underneath. Power Girl grimaced as the green slime that was now staining the front of her costume. "I _just_ got this from the dry-cleaners," she growled. In the distance, she heard a loud roar. "Oh, that _can't_ be good." She put her finger to her ear, "Hel, I think I'm about to have a _situation_ down here, you handling everything upstairs?"

A scuffle sounded in her ear, " _I could definitely use the back-up!_ "

Before she could respond, something grabbed her by the foot and ripped her somewhere into he darkness. She put her finger to her ear and pushed it twice to change the com-channel from Huntress to another ally. " _Penny-one?!_ Do you _read_ me?! _Hello?!_ "

" _Ms. Starr? Is that you?_ "

She grunted as she bounced against the ground as the vine's holding her feet ripped her through the foundation of the bank. "We're under _fire_ here! We need- _Dammit!_ We need back-up! I've got _Gotham's Green-Thumb_ on my tail and I don't know what the hell she's- That did _not_ feel good! She's got something going on up there that's keeping her _busy!_ You got anybody- Come on! The _bumpiest_ way?! Really?! You got _anybody_ that can back us up?!"

 _ **. . . .elsewhere. . . .**_

He pressed down against the com-button over and over again, "Ms. Starr? Do you _read_ me? Is that _you?_ Come in?"

The last transmission that had come through from her had been that they needed back-up, but Alfred had already called the League and apparently each of them were dealing with a crisis of their own, but he knew that Gotham had another team of heroes that he could look to. He scrolled through the communication links and found his selection, "Oracle, what is the _status_ of the _Birds of Prey?_ Are you in Gotham?"

" _We just got back into town, Penny-one. What's going on?_ " she replied.

"A situation is _brewing_ at the bak on Main Street, Power Girl and the Huntress are currently inside trying to _deal_ with the havoc, but it seems that _Ms. Isley_ and some of the _Arkham regulars_ have run amuck and the situation may be graver than _originally_ anticipated," he offered.

Oracle snickered, " _Sounds exactly like the kind of thing that the Birds of Prey would love to jump in on._ "

He grinned, "Thank you, Oracle. I will let them know that you are on your way."

The com went offline and then he looked up and began to canvas the area around the bank. His eyes grew wide, "Oh no... I think we're going to need to make a _few_ more calls..." he scrolled through the list of contacts. Most of them were either inactive, missing in action, or out of the city. He scrolled until he found two that he believed might just answer the call. "Oh, Master Bruce is _not_ going to be happy about this..."

 _ **. . . .elsewhere. . . .**_

Her spinning-roundhouse smashed the mask of one of the False Face Society members. Their unconscious bodies were littering the main lobby's floor, and yet they just seemed to keep on coming. She had figured the situation out for herself easily enough. The one with the Black Mask, he wanted her alive. That's why they didn't just circle her and fire. That's why they weren't coming at her with anything but their fists.

Unlucky for them, she was a damn good fighter.

Huntress traded blows with a goon wearing a horse mask, "I thought only _douches_ wore these things? Oh, that's _right_ ," she punched the snout hard enough to split the mouth and connect her fist with his face. He dropped to the ground. "You _are_ a douche."

"Most impressive," Black Mask laughed from above.

She shrugged, "My parents trained me _right._ "

He peered down at her, "But apparently they didn't train you to read a _room_. You cannot hope to defeat us _all_ on your own, can you? The beauty of the _False Face Society_ , is that there are _always_ more of us, than there are of you, because you don't know _who_ we really are. We could be your _parents_. We could be your _friends_. We could be your _city council_ , your _congressmen_ , your _senators_ , your _president_. We could be everyone you've _ever_ loved."

Huntress gave him an unamused look, "I _know_ you are." His eyes narrowed somehow. "Just another _asshole_ in a mask."

Black Mask paused, "Take her."

The crowd rushed her, but before they could reach her, a leather while dropped into view. Huntress looked up to see Catwoman leaning down from the balcony and her whip hanging down to her, "How many lives do _you_ think you have, Brown Eyes?"

She grinned ear-to-ear, grabbing onto the whip and letting Catwoman hoist her up to the balcony. Huntress grabbed onto the railing and flipped herself up. She looked down at the False Face Society, and realized that they were now going to be forced to be bottled necked up the stairwell to get to them. "Decided to come be a _hero_ after all? I thought you'd be _half-way_ across the world at this rate," Huntress chuckled.

"Your _blonde friend_ chickened out and left you hanging, I figured you needed _someone_ to have your back," Catwoman shrugged.

"I don't know _where_ she got off to," Huntress narrowed her eyes. "But I can promise you that she didn't _chicken out_ from a fight."

 _ **. . . .elsewhere. . . .**_

Red blasts erupted from her eyes, " _I_..." vines were flying all around her. "... _Hate_..." Some where trying to grab her again, some were trying to crush her, some were trying to swat her away. "... _Freakin'_..." She unleashed a blast that burned up most of them. "... _Plants!_ "

A loud roar sounded, "You _dare_ hurt my children?!"

"If this is your idea of _children_ ," Power Girl growled. "You're a _crappy_ mother. Like, _MTV_ quality stuff."

Poison Ivy rode a vine like a surf board that brought her near, "I will help my children _retake_ this city, and rebuild it to be a _prosperous_ , wondrous haven for all that is g _reen_ in this world. Too long has the sky been _black_ in Gotham, filled with _smog_ and _pollution_ from meat-bags that couldn't care _less_ for this planet!"

She grimaced, "Isn't meat-bags a _little_ harsh?"

"Is it?!" she growled. "I _vowed_ that when I escaped from Arkham, that I would _finish_ the work I started before the Batman stopped me."

Power Girl shook her head, "Or! Or... Or you could, you know, grow a _garden_ in some place that gardens _don't_ really grow, help with the whole _hunger crisis_ thing that's been going around. Doing like, _good guy_ stuff? You don't have to be _destroying_ cities. You could be doing something _awesome_ instead of being like one of those idiots that produces _electricity_ and could make _billions_ working for the _electric company_. You've got a _gift_ , Ivy, you don't have to use it to _kill_ people, you can use it to help people coexist _better_ with their planet, you know? We don't _have_ to fight..."

A large, somehow angry looking flower erupted from the ground. She sighed, "Or we could just _keep_ fighting, I guess"

The angry flower jumped towards her, but she shot up from the ground and avoided it. She glanced back to see that the flower had sprouted thorns that were each roughly two feet long. "That just doesn't _seem_ fair," she grumbled. "You really want me to burn your _whole_ damn garden, Pam-Cakes?"

"You _wouldn't_ dare!" she growled.

Power Girl threw her arms up, "You're trying to _kill me_ with an angry flower! Do I look like a little _red plumber_ , woman?!" Ivy slammed her hands together and from the corner of her eye, Power Girl just barely saw the giant Venus Flytrap closing in on her. " _Seriously?!_ " she mumbled as the mouths closed around her. A moment later, the Venus Flytrap began to shake wildly, and then a red light erupted through it and creating a small hole. The Venus Flytrap spit her out and she landed on the ground, covered in some kind of slimy substance. She flicked her hand, letting the goop fly off.

She looked up at Ivy with red-eyes, "You _asked_ for it, Red."

Before she could let her heat-vision fly, another vine grabbed her by the ankle and began to whip her back and forth. "You _leave_ , and you _stay_ gone!" Ivy shouted and then flicked Power Girl through the air with the vine. She crashed through a wall of the bank and landed out on the street.

Slow to her feet, Power Girl wiped the good from her costume. "I _know_ she has a good heart, but that woman is going to get all _kinds_ of an ass kicking." She looked around for a moment to try and get her surroundings and then saw an oncoming mob of people. Narrowing her eyes, she saw that they were civilians, so she made her way over towards them. "Listen up folks, I know that tonight has been _really_ scary, but we're _professionals_ and we're going to take care of..."

As they approached, she noticed something very unsettling about them. "Oh no..."

" _Well, are you dead or what?!_ " Huntress' voice came through her ear piece.

She swallowed roughly, "We just might _end up_ that way... Where _are_ you?"

A moment later, Huntress was able to respond, " _Still in the lobby! Cleaning up this mess!_ "

Power Girl wanted to make a quip about her still dealing with the bums in the lobby, but the situation had just changed from bad to worse. She kicked up and flew to the lobby where Huntress and Catwoman were finishing off the last of the False Face Society, whom were now attempting to create a wall of bodies between them and the Black Mask. She looked to Huntress, "We _need_ to talk. _Now_. The people outside. Something _is_ -"

Clapping from overhead stopped them. Power Girl looked up as Huntress and Catwoman finished off the last of the guards, with Huntress pointing her crossbow at Black Mask as he raised his hands over his head. "What's going on? _More_ of these masked people?" Huntress asked.

"Sort of."

She turned to see what Power Girl was looking at, and on the third floor, there were a variety of suits with white masks on. They were entirely different than the masks that the False Face Society had been wearing. Power Girl frowned and turned back, "I _called_ Penny-one and asked for help, think this is _them?_ "

One of the white masked men stepped forward, " _Most_ impressive, the way you've dealt with _Mr. Sionis_ and his _associates_."

Power Girl raised an eyebrow, "Who the hell is _Mr. Sionis?_ "

"That'd be _me_ , Toots," Black Mask snickered.

Catwoman kneed him in the stomach, Power Girl smirked, "Thanks Mrs... uh... _Kyle_ ," she gulped under Huntress' glare. She looked back up at the man in the white mask and tried to x-ray his mask. It must've been lined with lead. "Well, beating up bad guys is _kind of_ what we do."

He chuckled from overhead, "So that must mean that you think _you_ are the good guys then?"

"That's what _people_ say," Huntress quipped.

"Well, you certainly have done _us_ a favor, of course," he responded. "The _False Face Society_ , like the _Red Hood Gang_ and so many before them, have been trying to _masquerade_ under the inspiration that has made _us_ so strong for so long. It's the _anonymity_ of the thing, of course. But I'm afraid that they are just a _weak_ , fractured group of _miscreants_ that only wish to have brought on the great change that we have for so long. And for that, we _do_ appreciate you going ahead and breaking down their organization in a rather impressively _quick_ stroke of good fortune."

Power Girl glanced back at Huntress, "Is this _Morgan Freeman_ _narration_ serious right now?"

He chuckled again, "I am _very_ serious. Which is why we would appreciate it if you _left_ Mr. Sionis and his men to _us_."

"We'll be leaving them in the custody of the _Gotham Police Department_ , if that's alright with you," Huntress narrowed her eyes.

Putting his hands together, he took another step forward. "It's in fact _not_ alright with me, I'm afraid. And really, you _shouldn't_ mind. We do _own_ the Gotham Police Department anyways, so why bother the _mess_ of having to take him later when we can take him _now?_ "

"Because like I said, we're the _good guys_ , and you look like a bunch of _creeps_ that have forgotten when _Halloween_ is," Huntress retorted.

" _Halloween_ , you say? Well, if tonight _must_ be Halloween, it would only be fair that we bring some _monsters_ to the party," he spread his arms and new masked individuals stepped forward to there railing. They were dressed in black, gold rings around their eyes and horns to boot. These were not like the suits. They had been relatively small, average looking individuals. These individuals were armed to the teeth and looked prepared to fight to the death.

He took a step back and let them step all the way up to the rail, "After all, _the Court of the Owls_ would hate to disappoint."

 **. . . .to be continued. . . .**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what did you think?! First Poison Ivy, then the False Face Society, now the Court of the Owls?! With Talons?! Oh snap! Plus, who else did Alfred call in for reinforcements?! And what did Power Girl see out on the street?! And now Power Girl, Huntress, and Catwoman have to protect Black Mask and his men from the Owls?! It's madness, I tell you! Utter madness! But you know that you want to know what happens next, right?! I know that I do! I can't wait to hear what you all thought from the madness that is coming! Because I can tell you right now, it's only going to get bigger from here! Oh, the things I have planned for you, my friends! If you could only see! Oh wait, you can! Jump over to the next chapter because they're all up now! haha. See you there after you shoot those reviews my way though, because I'm dying to hear what you thought of everything!


	10. Zombie Ninjas

**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned DC Comics and/or any of it's associated characters or storylines, don't you think I'd be posting this in the funny pages for money instead of on the internet for free?

 **Summary:** Spinning out of _**Flashpoint**_ , Helena Wayne and Power Girl try to come to terms with living in a new world where the doppelgängers of the people they knew aren't as familiar as they'd like.

 **Chapter:** #10, _Zombie Ninjas_

 **Author's Note:** Alright! Here is Part Three! The Court of the Owls are here! The Joker is here! Are you ready for it to get huge?!

* * *

"The Court of the _what?_ Did he say _Owls?_ " Power Girl asked. "Is this because the _Mighty Ducks_ were taken?"

Talons leapt from the balcony and landed down in the lobby while drawing their weapons. Huntress took the crossbow and fired an arrow into the shoulder of one of the Talons, but he simply ripped it out without hesitation and threw it to the side with a clang. They exchanged looks, "What the hell _are_ these things?" Huntress asked and Power Girl simply shrugged her shoulders. There was no such thing as the Court of the Owls on the Earth they were from.

Catwoman looked scared, "" _Beware the Court of the Owls that watches all the time... Ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind the granite and lime..._ "

Eyes widening, Power Girl shook her head, "Is she _kidding_ _me_ right now?"

" _They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them, or they'll send the Talon for your head..._ "

One of the Talons leapt forward and Power Girl stepped between it and the others, it threw down it's sword with a roar. She grabbed the blade and it actually moved her hands down a couple inches. Her eyes grew wide, "Yeah, like Hel said, what the hell _are_ these things?!"

Huntress looked back at Black Mask, "We could just hand you _over_ , you know?"

"Yeah, yeah," he growled. "Let's fight these _weirdos_ and we'll settle up on the _back-end._ "

She glanced to Catwoman, "And you?"

"I have a few _lives_ to give," she smirked. "What the hell?"

Grinning, she nodded, "Alright, Sionis, you fight in the _front_. You're not stabbing me in the _back_ when I'm not looking."

He scoffed, "Just because I'm a _criminal_ , doesn't mean I don't have _respect_. I'll stab you from the _front_."

" _That's_ the spirit," she rolled her eyes.

Power Girl struggled for a moment, but then threw the Talon aside, and heard a loud crack. She looked to see that it's back had been broken. Before she could feel guilt, it stood back up and cracked it's back into place and began to advance. "Ok, seriously, what in the _actual_ hell?!"

"Our Talons have been trained from a _very_ young age to be the most _loyal_ , most _lethal_ assassins the world has ever seen," the Owls leader boomed from over head with outstretched arms. "And don't you worry about playing _rough_ with them, ladies. Our Talons quite simply _cannot_ die. You may _bend_ them, you may _break_ them, but the Talon _always_ rises again. You really should have given Sionis over when you had the _chance_."

She rolled her eyes, " _Zombie Ninjas_. Why does it always have to be _zombies_ in this town?"

A trio of Talons advanced on her and she quickly sparred with them. Her super-strength and speed gave her an advantage, but he hadn't lied. They were highly trained and extremely powerful. This wasn't like fighting the goons and simply being bored, she had her hands full. She glanced back at Huntress and Catwoman and watched as they were dueling to protect Black Mask. Huntress fired her crossbow and littered them with arrows to keep them moving slowly, but had to dip into her quiver of tricks and specialty arrows that would've been Oliver Queen jealous as they exploded into a variety of adhesive compounds and concrete to stop them in place. Catwoman leaped back and forth, using her speed and reflexes to avoid being cut by their knives.

Cracking her whip with as much strength as she could muster, she could see the decayed, pale flesh underneath their black robs surrounding the vicious marks that her whip was leaving. "I don't think these things are _alive_ anymore," she shouted to Huntress.

A Talon tried to attack her with an arrow sticking out of it's eye-socket, "I think you _might_ be right about that!"

She dropped back onto her back to avoid the slice of a sword, and then sprung herself forward to kick the arrow through the back of it's head, still it kept coming at her. She looked over to Power Girl, "They're just going to _keep_ coming! We need to figure out a _game plan!_ "

Power Girl unleashed her heat-vision, but they were too quick and leapt from her blasts and swarmed her to keep her from using it. "You're telling me!" Their swords were mostly useless against her, though the pain was still there. With enough of them attacking at once, she was far from having her best day ever. She swung wildly to knock the few away that she could, but they were trained well enough to slash-and-dash to avoid her wrath. She quickly glanced across the way and got an idea, "We've got to get down to the main lobby area!" she shouted across to Huntress.

"We're going to be _bottle-necked_ down there thanks to that _hole_ you left in the ground!" she shouted. "We can't take them fast enough to _not_ get overrun!"

Rolling her eyes, "Could you listen to me for just _once?!_ "

Huntress growled and grabbed Sionis by the arm, "Down you go!"

She threw him over the railing and he landed ungracefully on the main lobby floor with a thud. After he got the wind back in his lungs, he looked up with a glare as he got to his feet, "I'm going to kill you all _kinds_ of dead for that when this is over!"

"Get in line!" shouted Huntress as she backflipped over the railing. " _Catwoman!_ "

Catwoman snapped her whip around the neck of one of the Talons and jumped. Before she hit the ground, the Talon crashed into the railing and caused the whip to pull up just in the right amount of time. She grinned at the impressed Huntress, "You rang?"

"Alright, what's the _plan_ , Blondie?" Huntress rolled her eyes and turned to Power Girl. "And don't say you have _part_ of a plan."

She shrugged, "I've got _most_ of a plan."

Huntress grumbled under her breath, "I _hate_ it when you say that."

"You _love_ it when I say that," Power Girl smirked.

"I'd love it if you told me how the _hell_ we're going to deal with _that!_ " Black Mask growled.

Before he could say another word, a crack-sound whipped through the bank and they saw Sionis bent over clutching his cheek. They turned to see Catwoman rolling her whip around her waist, and she shrugged, " _Language._ " There was a loud ahem overhead, and they turned to see the elder of the Owls pointing towards the balcony. The Talons were watching patiently from the second floor, and at the wave of a hand, they begun to leap down to the lobby.

Huntress raised her crossbow, "Now would be a _really_ good time for that plan of yours..."

"Wait for it..." Power Girl muttered.

They approached slowly, unsheathing their weapons. As they backed up, Black Mask held up his knives. "I'm _over_ waiting..."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get your _panties_ in a bunch..."

Catwoman stopped as she felt the edge of the hole where Power Girl had been ripped down earlier. "I hate to say it, but he _has_ a point..."

Power Girl whispered, "Get ready to _whip him_ then..."

They had backed to the point that they rested around the hole in the ground with nowhere to go. The Talons looked prepared to attack, and that's when Power Girl shouted out, "Oh, _Pam-Cakes!_ I think I'm ready for _round two_ , because I've been talking with my ole pal _Sionis_ here, your plants just _have_ to go! We're going to bring _manufacturing_ back to Gotham! It's time to reopen that _steel mill_ again! And we gotta have something to _burn_ for those engines!" A moment later, the ground shook and Power Girl grabbed onto the back of Huntress and Catwoman's costumes. " _Now!_ "

Whipping her whip around Black Mask's waist, Power Girl lifted the three of them off the ground and up into the air the moment that vines broke through what was left of the lobby's floor and sent the Talon's crashing down into the depths of the bank's foundation.

" _That_ was your plan?!" Black Mask growled.

She nodded, "Of course, I'll leave it to _you_ to explain to Ivy what _really_ happened today, but I suspect she'll be _busy_ with the _Zombie Ninjas._ "

They landed next to the members of the Court of the Owls that had remained. "I think you were saying _something_ about how we should have given over _Captain Halloween_ when we had the _chance?_ Has the chance _passed?_ I can't tell. I feel like we have _plenty_ of chances to do whatever we want."

Power Girl could hear the leader's teeth grinding. "Our Talons _will_ return."

"We won't be _here_ when they do," Huntress scoffed.

"And neither will _you_ , because you're coming _with_ us," Power Girl nodded.

They rounded up the Court of the Owls and began leading them out of the bank. They were nearly out of the bank when Power Girl's eyes grew wide, "Oh, I _just_ remembered what I was going to tell you before I got _back_ in here... And you're _not_ going to like it..."

"What was-"

The doors to the bank exploded open, and colored smoke filtered into the room. Ribbons fell from the ceiling, and they hit the ground in a panic. "What in the hell was _that?!_ " Huntress asked as she tried to feel around for her cohorts. "Where _are_ you guys?! What is going on?!"

"I told you that you _weren't_ going to like it," Power Girl muttered as she found Huntress in the smoke.

Huntress shook her head, "What am I _not_ going to-" A cold laughter began to echo through the smoke. Her eyes grew wide, but then there was more laughter that began to echo. She shook her head, "What the _hell_ is going on?! What happened to my-"

Catwoman grabbed onto the two of them, "We need to get _out_ of here... I _know_ that laugh..."

"What do you-"

" _Well, well, welllllllllll,_ " a cold voice echoed through the smoke. Chills ripped down the spines of the three of them. " _You knoooooow... I really thought that in allllllll this panic, in all this havoc, that I would get more than thissssssssss... I really thought... I really thought I'd get a baaaaaatttttt..._ "

The smoke cleared and they saw a crowd of what looked like citizens, roaming in like the cast of the Walking Dead. Each one looked more disheveled than the last, but they all had one thing in common. They all had an ear-to-ear grin that was far too reminiscent for their stomachs. And then there he was, at the center of all the madness, the only one that truly seemed to be understanding what was happening at this particular moment.

Stepping forward, he stretched his arms out, " _I mean, how much noisssssssssssse does a man have to make?_ "

Glass crashed overhead, and several bodies dropped in from the ceiling. Two familiar faces to both Huntress and Power Girl. A blonde woman in a leather jacket, complete with fishnet stockings. Another woman, this time with long red flowing hair and a jumpsuit colored with purple and green. But they were joined by two other figures that they weren't so sure of. Another woman with red hair, but her skin was pale and featured a large red bat on her chest. The final member was wearing red and green, a young man, who looked far too young to be involved in something like this.

And then finally, a new figure dropped from the ceiling. He stood up and the moonlight shined off his chest, revealing the black bat stitched across his chest and a scowl on his face. That produced an even wider grin from the man standing across from them.

"Bats have _fantastic_ hearing," the Batman growled. "And you've made _enough_ noise, Joker."

 _ **. . . .to be continued. . . .**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what did you think?! The Joker is involved now?! For those of you that read Flashpoint, you'll know that this is where Batman went when Superman let him go away, which hopefully will answer some questions of where and why he left! For those of you that are just enjoying this story, what did you think of Huntress, Power Girl, and Catwoman against the Talons and the Court of the Owls?! That was a lot of fun to write! Hopefully it was just as fun to read! I can't wait to hear what you thought, and of course, I can't wait for you to see what happens next! I'm very excited! Can't wait to read your reviews! Shoot me some of those bad boys and then head on over to the next one! See you over there!


	11. Contain

**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned DC Comics and/or any of it's associated characters or storylines, don't you think I'd be posting this in the funny pages for money instead of on the internet for free?

 **Summary:** Spinning out of _**Flashpoint**_ , Helena Wayne and Power Girl try to come to terms with living in a new world where the doppelgängers of the people they knew aren't as familiar as they'd like.

 **Chapter:** #11, _Contain_

 **Author's Note:** Alright! Here is Part Four! Batman has returned from Metropolis as seen in Flashpoint! Come find out what happens next!

* * *

Muttering under his breath, Batman gave out the orders. "You need to get these people _quarantined_. Penny-one is working on the _antidote_. We'll get them into an _area_ and then we'll _gas_ them with it. In the meantime, we need to keep them from hurting _each other_ or _themselves_."

"And _you?_ " Huntress asked.

It didn't take super-hearing to hear him clenching his jaw, "And I've got _the Clown_."

They each broke off in their own direction, trying to herd the Jokerized Crowd into a more manageable group. Thanks to the toxin coursing through their veins, they were stronger than they normally were in their regular lives. Huntress looked over at Black Canary, "Who's the _kid?_ "

She looked up as she struggled with the Citizens, "I don't know, we were fighting our way against _Professor Pyg's_ monsters and then he showed up and _helped_ us on our way here. Penny-one called us and told us that you guys needed _back-up_. I'm guessing he called _him_ too."

Whoever he was, he moved fast, and he had skills. Not hand-to-hand combat skills, mind you, but he was moving through the crowd as good as any of them, maybe even better. It was almost acrobatic. He flipped over the top of one of the Citizens and pulled a stick from his waist. Huntress saw him run his finger over a button and it popped open into a full-size staff. He used it to push them into one of the offices and used a cable from his belt to lock the door in place. She furrowed her brow as she watched him work, ' _Who is this kid and where did he get those wonderful toys?_ '

Before she could think on it any longer, a red boot flew past her face and landed against a Citizen that was about to grab onto Huntress. "Get your head in the _game_ , Purple. We've got a _job_ to do," Batwoman muttered as she used her grapple gun to shoot across the room, and then wrapped it around the waist of at least a dozen Citizens and corral them into one of the other offices on the first floor and then jammed the door shut.

"I've been on duty for a _while_ , Red," Huntress grumbled. "No need to get _snippy_."

She scoffed, "You and me _both_ , or did you notice that the _Mad Hatter_ and his _Alice in Wonderland_ cronies didn't join the party?"

Huntress rolled to go back-to-back with her, " _Tweddle-Dee_ and _Tweedle-Dum_ , eh?"

"Of all of Batman's _cast-off_ rogues, I had to end up with the _dumbest_ of them all," Batwoman rolled her eyes.

"Could've been _worse_ ," Huntress offered. "Could've been the guy with the _puppet_."

She shuddered, "I stand corrected."

Huntress glanced back to Power Girl, who had been busy trying to keep the Citizens from falling into the giant hole in the ground. "How you hanging-" she shouted out towards her, but before Power Girl could reply, there was something floating over her head. She furrowed her brow until she noticed what it was and then immediately shouted, "Look out!", but before Power Girl could register what she was saying, it was too late. A vine grabbed Power Girl around her mid-section and ripped her down into the darkness of the foundation of the bank and seemed to find a way to crash into every wall and pillar on the way.

Landing with a thud, she looked up at Poison Ivy and the Talons that she had strung up with her vines. "You were _saying?_ " Ivy asked.

Power Girl gulped, "So... You know that was just a _ploy_ to get you to take out those _zombie guys_ , right?"

"So you thought you would just _use_ me to your own advantage, the same way that you _apes_ use the environment and _all_ of Mother Nature's _gifts_ to your advantage everyday?" Ivy asked. "I was _hoping_ that you would have come up with something better than _that_."

She grimaced, "I uh... I _recycle_... All the time... And I'm powered by the _Sun_... So I'm _practically_ a plant?"

As a very large vine lifted off the ground, she had a feeling that Ivy wasn't going for that. Her eyes turned red as she prepared her heat-vision. The vine began to slam down, and she fired her heat-vision and began to burn through the vine. Ivy screamed, "How _dare_ you?!"

"I dare because you're trying to _kill_ me!" Power Girl shouted as she flew back and forth to avoid the oncoming vines.

"And now is when I _succeed!_ " she growled as vines erupted from the ground and surrounded Power Girl from all angles. They ripped her down to the ground with a thunderous slam and then Ivy commanded even more vines to crash down upon her to lock her inside, where Power Girl was fighting for her life. She kept punching and slashing, using her heat-vision, but it seemed as if there was an infinite amount of vines coming down upon her.

Upstairs, the fight to contain the Citizens continued on. Fairchild bent a piece of steel to lock them inside one of the vaults, and then turned back, "They just _keep_ coming! We've gotta find a more _permanent solution_ for these people!" she shouted.

Black Canary nodded and pushed her finger to her ear, "Oracle, we need a way to _contain_ these people!"

" _Penny-One has Ravager and Katana incoming with a Bat-Pod to quarantine them,_ " she replied.

" _Faster_ would be _better!_ " Canary retorted. "We're getting _overrun_ over here, and we're down a man with Batman _tangling_ with the Clown!"

They all glanced over to see Batman and the Joker dueling it out. Batman grabbed onto the purple lapels of the Joker's jacket and threw him against a wall, and the Joker had to lift up the part of his face that wasn't trapped on with a belt. "What did you _do?!_ "

The Joker snickered, " _Whooooo? Meeeee?_ "

Batman launched forward and grabbed onto his jacket again, "Why did you _release_ these people from Arkham?! Why did you _unleash_ this on these people?!"

He laughed loudly, " _You think I had something to do with thisssssssssss?! Oh Batsy... Don't you think if I had something to do with alllllllll of thisssss, that I would have planned something betterrrrrr than a jail-break?! Don't you think it would've been more funnnnnnnn?!_ "

Searching his eyes despite the fact that he knew deep down he wouldn't be able to trust a word out of his mouth, Batman couldn't tell for certain whether or not the Joker was telling the truth. Every word out of his mouth was a riddle, and those riddles were wrapped around lies, but if there was one thing that he could bank on, it was that the Joker never hesitated to take credit for the madness he created. It's why he was so loud and vibrant. He didn't just want to see you hurt or die, he wanted you to know that he was the person that made you hurt. "Then why did you _infect_ these people?!"

He shrugged, " _What cannnnnnnn I say? Madness is infectiousssssss, and I couldn't help my selllllfffffff..._ "

Batman slammed him against the wall, "Tell me what the _antidote_ is, Joker... Tell me _now!_ "

" _Where's the fun in thaaaaaaat?!_ " the Joker laughed. " _Want it to be over sooooooo sooooooooon?!_ "

Joker slid a knife down his sleeve and stabbed Batman in the side. It didn't go deep, that's why he wore the Bat-suit, but it was enough for the Joker to get out of his grip. Although he may be small and slender, there was no question that the Joker was fast and capable of getting out of the tightest confines. Just ask the staff of Arkham Asylum. Batman looked up to see the Joker running up the stairs, howling with laughter. "Get _back_ here!" he shouted.

Chasing after him, Batman tore up the stairs and up to the second floor. When he reached the landing, he looked for the Joker, but he was nowhere to be seen and the chaos downstairs was simply too loud for him to listen. Right as he was about to give up and go back to help the others, the Joker sprung out of the darkness and landed on his back, stabbing downwards with his knife and laughing madly, " _Leaving already, Batsssssyyy?! For shame!_ "

He grabbed on his arm and flipped the Joker onto the ground, pinning him down. "The _only_ place I'm going, is back to Arkham _with_ you!" he growled.

" _Oh no, I've got plannnnnssssss for you,_ " he laughed. " _Our gammmmmmmes have yet to begin!_ "

Batman furrowed his brow as he heard a faint beeping. The Joker laughed wildly, and then there were a series of explosions downstairs that shook the entire bank with a fury. In the chaos, the Joker freed his hand and grabbed onto the flower on his jacket, causing acid to fly out and hit Batman's cowl. He jumped back to keep it from dripping to the exposed part of his face, shooting a counter agent from his gauntlet to neutralize the acid.

When he looked up, the Joker was gone. And unlike last time, there was an explosion and potential collateral damage downstairs that could not be ignored to give chase to him at the moment. That would have to wait until next time. He made his way back downstairs and the evidence of multiple explosions was evident as the bank was in shambles and the explosives had obviously been attached to some of the Citizens. Luckily, it seemed that none of them had been the ones that they had already quarantined in the offices. The remaining stragglers would be easily corralled together.

He looked for Huntress in the fray, who was clutching her arm with blood running down it. "That _could've_ gone better."

"What happened to your _friend?_ " he asked.

She paled, "Oh crap..."

There was a loud thud, and they looked over to see Poison Ivy laying on the ground unconscious. Floating overhead was Power Girl, whom was covered in green vegetation and had a very angry look on her face. Huntress looked slightly guilty as Power Girl landed next to her. "Yeah. _Oh crap_. As in my friend is going to come and kick some little brunette _ass_ because I look like I just had a romp with _Alec Holland_."

Fairchild shuffled over while supporting an injured Black Canary, "To be fair, you could do _worse_ than Swamp Thing."

"That's so _not_ the point I'm trying to make, Red," Power Girl glared.

 _ **. . . .to be continued. . . .**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what did you think?! The Joker has come and gone, but the after effects are definitely being felt! But if he wasn't behind the big jail-break at Arkham, than who was?! You'll have to tune into Flashpoint to find out the answer to that! So make sure after you finish this chapter and let me know what you thought about Power Girl vs. Ivy (again!), Huntress fighting alongside the Birds of Prey, Batwoman, and the mysterious kid, plus Batman taking on the Joker! And then jump over to the grand finale of Worlds' Finest (for now, I love these characters too much not to come back to them, but they're definitely going to be appearing over in Flashpoint for a while!), tell me what you thought about all of that! And then come check out Flashpoint! I'm really excited to hear what everyone thought, and I'm really excited to wrap this story up and make it feel complete! See you in the next one!


	12. Finale

**Author:** CaptainTightPants12

 **Rating:** K

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned DC Comics and/or any of it's associated characters or storylines, don't you think I'd be posting this in the funny pages for money instead of on the internet for free?

 **Summary:** Spinning out of _**Flashpoint**_ , Helena Wayne and Power Girl try to come to terms with living in a new world where the doppelgängers of the people they knew aren't as familiar as they'd like.

 **Chapter:** #12, _Finale_

 **Author's Note:** Alright! Here is Part Five! The grand finale to the Worlds' Finest saga!

* * *

"Well, in all the madness of those Jokerized Citizens, we _lost_ Black Mask," Huntress grumbled.

Power Girl nodded as she continued to wring out the vegetation from her hair. "The _Owl_ _weirdos_ got out of here too. Especially, that _slimy_ one that was running his mouth the whole time. I wanted to slap that mask right off of his _stupid_ , smug face." They all looked at her with narrowed eyes, but she simply shrugged. "I don't have to _be_ nice just because I'm one of the _good guys_. I mean, just ask _Jonah Hex_."

Black Canary shook her head, "I don't know who _that_ is, but we've gotta jet out of here now that the _GCPD_ is on their way. We've got _places_ to be. Apparently _Star City_ found itself under attack last night as well, we'll need to swing by there and help out."

"It seems that _a lot_ of places found themselves under attack last night," Batman nodded. "I appreciate your help _here_ though."

She nodded, "Ollie has his _allies_. Gotham needed a _hand_. And you three," she gestured towards Power Girl, Huntress, and Batwoman. "You guys ever need a _hand_ , Penny-one knows how to get _ahold_ of us. And so does our buddy in _Watchtower_."

"Well, I _appreciate_ it," he shook her hand. " _All_ of you." Fairchild, Ravager, and Katana nodded before they found themselves on their way. Batman turned to Batwoman, who seemed to be all matter of uncomfortable with this moment, "I don't believe we've had the _pleasure_."

She shrugged, "Gotham is a _big_ place. It takes more than _one_ Bat to cover all of it. _Someone_ has to do it."

He narrowed his eyes, "And your _partner_? Is he a part of covering it as well?"

Batwoman shook her head, "The _kid?_ He wasn't with _me_. And I'm not with whoever is covering _Burnside_ either, if that's what you're wondering."

Huntress could tell that his wheels were spinning, but he wasn't going to let her know that. He nodded and extended his hand, "Maybe we'll run into each other again _one_ of these nights. I appreciate you answering Penny-one's call. Gotham _needed_ you tonight."

"It won't be the _last time_ that Gotham needs me."

She raised her grapple gun overhead and fired, letting it pull her away to a nearby rooftop. Huntress stepped forward, "You know what? I _like_ her."

He turned to her, "It looks like _you_ lost a cohort as well."

"What can I say? She marches to the beat of her _own_ drum, but in case you missed it, I was _totally_ right about her," she saw the corner of his mouth almost smile and she pounced. "It's ok to _admit it_. She totally showed up and did the _right_ _thing_ when I needed her."

Batman looked away, "I've never doubted that Selina has _good_ in her. Just whether or not she could control the _other_ parts of her."

She rolled her eyes, "That was the lamest, ' _Yes, Helena, you were totally right, and I was totally wrong, and you're awesome_ ' I've ever heard."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "You did _great_."

"Well, not _too_ great," she nodded down at her arm. "But you never go toe-to-toe with the Clown and come out _completely_ unscathed, do you?"

Nodding, "I'll have Alfred look at it, but it looks like you didn't get hit _too_ deep."

She shrugged, "It's not the _first_ time I've taken a hit. Besides, Kare gave it the ole _x-ray vision_. Everything is as it _should_ be."

"I look after the kid, Bats," Power Girl smirked.

Batman gave her a light chuckle, "Speaking of _kids_ , do either of you know who the _boy_ was?"

They shook their heads, "We assumed that Alfred must have called him. You _don't?_ "

He looked away for a moment, "I have a _suspicion_." Before they could ask anything else about it, he lifted his finger to his ear. "I _read_ you Penny-one." They saw him pale slightly, and his eyes grow wide. "Tell Cyborg that I'm inbound _now_. And no one _else_ can-" Alfred must have interrupted him. "Alright. Keep trying, but I'm on my way." He turned to Power Girl and Huntress, his stare lingered on Power Girl for a moment, but then he looked back to Huntrss, "I have to go. Wait for _Gordon_. He needs to know what _happened_ here and who is still on the _loose_. I'll touch base as soon as I can."

The Batwing soared overhead and he grappled upwards, and in a flash, he was gone.

Power Girl frowned, "That was _weird._ "

"You didn't catch _any_ of it?" Huntress asked.

She shook her head, "I think I've still got _plant guts_ in my ear."

Huntress rolled her eyes, "You're _never_ going to let that go, are you?"

" _Hell_ to the _no_ , I'm not going to let that go, are you _serious_ right now, Hel?" Power Girl feigned shock. "I was trapped by like a _billion_ vines. Do you know how _weird_ and _creepy_ that is? It was like one of those weird anime shows that _Hiro_ used to show us, do you remember those?"

She shuddered, "Don't remind me."

Power Girl nodded, "Exactly. And let me tell you what, the _smell_? I don't think I'll eat a vegetable for a _month_. Maybe _longer_."

"Like you _needed_ an excuse to not eat vegetables. You and Lois are all _steak_ and _potatoes_ ," Huntress chuckled.

"We eat _Chinese food_ too. We're _cultured_. We're _civilized_."

She let out a laugh, "Yeah, you two, _civilized_ , that'll be the day."

Waving her finger, Power Girl gave her the ole ' _don't even_ ' look. "Hey now, I'm not the one that is going to have to _chase down_ my mom all over again. I mean, I don't _get_ it. She knows that you're _trying_ to help her. She knows that you're on _her_ side. Does she really have to disappear at _every_ chance? I thought that was your _dad's_ thing? I mean, not even a ' _see you later_ ' or a ' _catch ya on the flip side_ ' or anything?"

"If she had said ' _catch ya on the flip side,_ ' I would be certain that we landed in _Bizarro World_ ," Huntress snickered.

Power Girl scrunched up her nose, "Oh man, _Htrae_ is the worst. Remember _Bizarro Luthor_? And I thought the regular Lex Luthor had a _forehead_ on him."

"You don't have to tell _me_ ," Huntress chuckled. "But you don't have to worry about _her_. I'm sure she'll turn up _eventually_. I think she's kind of _freaked out_ that someone _does_ care about her these days. She's probably not going to settle down and relax _anytime soon_. It's not in her _nature_. She's been on the run too long for _that_. I think this is the way it's going to be for a while. And I'm _willing_ to wait that out."

"Well, aren't _you_ a saint?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm serious. You've got a bigger heart than _me_. I mean, you've barely spent _any_ time with Lois or Clark lately because you've been helping _me._ " Huntress glanced over and they saw the police flashers heading their way, "You should catch up with them. I can handle all of _this_. Metropolis and Gotham aren't _that_ far apart. I've got _Not-Dad_ here, and _Not-Mom_ , you should enjoy your own _Not-Parents_ too."

" _Someone_ has to look after you, Hel," she smiled.

Before either of them could say anything else, their coms turned on. " _Attention! This is a League-wide Alert! We have an emergency situation in Metropolis and we need high-level durability responders now! Toxic chemicals are at play and we need clean up and containment now! Again! This is a League-wide Alert! We have an emergency situation in Metropolis and need high-level durability responders now!_ "

Power Girl frowned and turned to Huntress, who was shaking her head, "You need to _go_ , Kare."

"But-"

"I'm not a _high-level durability_ responder. _You_ are. Go. They _need_ you. Gotham needs _me_ right now. I can handle this. I know you _want_ to stay and help me with my mom, but you need to think about your _own_ parents right now," Huntress explained. "Whatever is going on, it pulled _Batman_ out of Gotham with _the Joker_ on the loose. That's _huge_. You need to get over there _now_. I can handle all of this."

Power Girl nodded and hugged her, "Be _careful_ , Hel. And if you need-"

"I _know_. Just _go_."

She let go and tore off into the skies, heading towards Metropolis. Huntress swallowed roughly before turning back to the oncoming police vehicles. The first one out was a man in a brown jacket and a fedora. She recognized him immediately. "Evening, _Detective Bullock_."

He narrowed his eyes, "And which one of these costumed weirdos are _you_ supposed to be?"

"Harvey," a warning voice called out.

Nodding at him as he moved out of the way, she smiled, " _Always_ a pleasure."

She recognized the red hair and mustache immediately. He looked up at her with careful eyes, but not quite with the judgement of his partner. "My name is _Commissioner Gordon_ , and we got a tip-off from the Batman that you had _something_ for us?"

"We've administered the _antidote_ to the toxins that the Joker unleashed on these people. They're coming down now. We've got them _locked_ in the offices and the vaults inside the bank," she offered as she led them over to where they were being held. "I've also got information about some of the inmates from Arkham that are running _amuck_. We've had _a lot_ of colorful faces come through this place tonight."

As they went inside, Huntress didn't notice the person that was watching from the ledge across the street.

She watched as Huntress led the police inside, and then she turned back and held the vial up to the moonlight. She thought back to how she had sliced Huntress on the arm with her claws and collected some of it before the smoke had cleared. She had told her that one of the Jokerized Citizens must had done it, or perhaps a piece of shrapnel from the bomb that the Joker had set off. But she had made sure to collect some of the blood for herself when she was tending to the wound. She had to know the truth. Why this girl was so committed to helping her. Why she seemed to believe in her.

It was commonplace for someone in her line of work to have a doctor that tended to the various wounds that happened on jobs, and she hoped that they would be able to analyze the blood. Because she was going to get down to the bottom of this. Bruce might not want to tell her the truth about the girl, but she knew that he was keeping her secret from her. But now she had her blood, and she was going to find out the truth about her.

She was going to find out who this Huntress person really was.

 _ **. . . .to be continued in the pages of Flashpoint! Come check it out!. . . .**_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well, what did you think?! That's the finale of Worlds' Finest, at least for now! I would love to come back to these characters when my work life slows down a little bit, but for the time being, I think we'll be seeing plenty of these two in the pages of Flashpoint, which will continue to go up every Sunday for the foreseeable future! But I'd love to hear what you thought of everything! It was a blast to right, and I love both Huntress and Power Girl so much, but I knew that the plate was full and I got behind, and instead of posting what I could when I could, I decided I really wanted to hold off to link Power Girl's appearance in Flashpoint to make it all fit pretty when the finale of this story dropped! But I cannot wait to hear what you thought of how everything came to a close and how everything got wrapped up! Power Girl heading off to Metropolis, Huntress seemingly teaming up with Batman, a potential Robin sighting, and now Catwoman has Huntress' blood, what is that going to lead to?! I can't wait to pick up each of those threads when they come up in Flashpoint, though as those of you that know about what is happening in Flashpoint right now, you know that each one might come at different times!

Anyways, thanks for coming and readying this little mini-series of mine! I had a blast writing it, and I hope that you guys enjoyed it! If you did, make sure to jump over to Flashpoint, because it's a lot of the same kind of shenanigans and it comes out every week! I'll see you there, and for those of you that leave reviews for this story, I'll probably do a "13th chapter" that just responds to the reviews in about a week or so! Thanks again for reading!


End file.
